Impossible Miracle
by team-jacob-4-ever126
Summary: Edward and Bella get an impossible surprise after their honeymoon...Bella's pregnant, but how is that possible?
1. the beach

**Sorry it took so long to update been really busy lately  
**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

I woke up in total bliss, everything in my world was absolutely perfect. I got married to Edward, and he took me to isle Esme. And last night he finally fulfilled my wish by making love to me. It was the best experience in my life. I know that Edward was worried that he might hurt me and every time I let out a little moan, he would stop and ask if he was hurting me. I'll admit there was a little pain but nothing that I couldn't handle. I rolled over into Edward's chest and his arm moved up and down my bare back. I looked up to him and he smiled down at me. I smiled back and reached up to kiss he and he surprised me by rolling us over so he was hovering over me.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen," he smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love hearing that," I said after his lips stopped moving against mine.

"Not as much as I love saying it." He whispered in my ear.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Breakfast first and then we'll spend the day on beach, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great, I'm starving" I laughed, then rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen with Edward hot on my heels.

"What would you like?" Edward asked.

"Cereal's fine." Going simple seems like a good way to go. I mean, it's the easiest to make and that will mean more time with Edward later.

"Ok, how about some toast and juice too?"

"Sounds great." I agreed quickly, while going to sit down in a stool at the counter.

I watched him as he set my breakfast down in front of me and went to sit next to me on the stool. I turned to look at him and saw that he had a sour look written all over his beautiful face. I frowned, what could possibly be wrong that he would want to spoil this day.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he didn't answer me.

"Edward?" I said again, putting my spoon down.

"Mmm, what?" He mummbled, competley out of it.

"I said, what's wrong?" I repeated.

"Oh, nothing. Are you done with breakfast?"

"Yeah."

He got up and took my dishes to the sink, then looked back at me.

"Why don't you get ready for the beach while I clean up?"

"Ok." I sighed letting the subject go for now. But he's not completely off the hook.

He came over to me and wrapped in a hug while kissing the top of my head, breathing in my scent, "Go get ready," he told me.

"Ok," I sighed once again.

I left him in the kitchen and went to go get changed. I walked into our room and over to the dresser. I pulled out the cutest bikini I could find-and actually like- courtesy of Alice. I around went around the room grabbing towels, sunglasses, and sun block. I threw them into the bag then got changed, throwing a cover-up over my bikini. When I walked out I saw Edward standing there with a swim trunk and sunglasses on. I smiled and walked over to him. He held out his hand and I took it wordlessly.

As soon as we walked out the door I saw the sun and I could smell the ocean. Edward grabbed my bag then slung me over his back and started running. He set me down when we got to our destination and started to unload all of our stuff.

"I packed you some lunch," he smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me, I returned it happily.

I grabbed the towel and laid it out on the sand while Edward set up the umbrella. I couldn't help but stare at him while he did. Every time he stepped out into the sun his skin sparkled beautifully. I couldn't get over that someone so perfect would fall in love with someone as plain as me. I grabbed the sun block from the bag and turned toward Edward.

"Edward can you help me put this on?" I asked wiggling the bottle in front of him.

"Of course." he smiled and moved to sit next to me.

I lifted the cover-up off my body revealing my blue bikini (Edward's favorite color on me). I felt eyes on my back so I turned around to see Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you just look gorgeous in that." he smirked while eyeing me still.

I blushed and sat down on the towel next to him.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to miss that," he reached up to stroke my cheek ."Okay, let me see that sun block; I don't want you to burn." He grabbed it from me and squirted some into his hands. He started at my shoulders and massaged the sun block into my skin. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"Does that feel good, love?"

"Mmm, yes." I whispered quietly.

"Okay all done." I heard the snap of him closing the lid.

I turned to face him and he surprised me by wiping the last bit of sun block that was on his hands onto my nose.

"Hey!" I yelled. He just smiled and threw me over his shoulder and was running at vampire speed toward the ocean

"Edward stop, I don't want to get wet!" He just laughed and jumped in the ocean.

He let me go and swam underneath me while I watched him swim around me. He came up from under me and grabbed onto my waist holding me against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you more."

"I doubt that."

He just continued to hold me in the water and eventually he glued his lips to mine. Ever since last night he has dropped pretty much all our boundaries, not that I minded. His lips stayed glued to mine until I reluctantly pulled away to catch my breath. I smiled and his hand reached over to stroke my side. I shivered when his cold hands came in contact with my skin. Of course Edward noticed and pulled his hand away.

"Okay let's get you out of the water and some lunch." Edward said.

"Sounds good."

He tightened his hold on my waist and lifted me from the water, carrying me back to lie on the towel. Edward reached around me to grab an extra towel and wrapped it around my body. He then reached into the cooler to pull out my lunch. I grabbed my lunch and moved back to sit against Edward, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was silent except for the wind and the ocean. But it wasn't awkward at all. Once I was done with my lunch we just laid down totally content in each other's arms.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a couple minutes of content silence.

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

I sat up abruptly, shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth. This is the happiest I've been in a while. Then I started to panic was he not happy. I looked up and realized that he was anxiously awaiting my answer.

"Of course I'm happy Edward. What would make you ask such a thing?" He didn't answer me. "Edward is you happy?" I asked my voice quivering.

Edward grabbed me in a hug, "Bella of course I'm happy. This is the happiest I've ever been. I married the women of my dreams."

"Really?" I felt the tears forming, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Absolutely." He kissed my tears away.

"Why'd you seem so upset this morning?" I asked nervously, wanting to know, but then again not wanting to.

"Umm, no reason." He said hesitantly.

"Edward please." I begged, a frown forming on my face.

"Okay, after last night I started thinking about some things..." He trailed of, but didn't say anything more, so I spoke up.

"What kind of things?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Things that I can never give you." He said, once again, trailing off.

"Edward just spit it out, the suspense is killing me!"

"Fine… I can never give you baby, you can never have that opportunity to carry a child with me. I feel so selfish to take that away from you. After last night just proved that you deserve better opportunities, ones that I can't give you…"

I cut him off from his speech and jumped into his arms and clutched him tightly to me.

"Edward, I love you. I don't need a baby to be happy, and to be honest having a baby was never really in my plans. I mean sure it would be nice one day. But if it becomes a problem later, well, we'll deal with it then. When the time comes."

"Bella I…" I kissed his lips to cut him off.

"It's done. Let's not bring it up again, please?"

"Okay," he sighed. He was going avoiding it for now at least, since I asked. But I don't know for how long.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We sat like that for a couple hours, just lying and enjoying the heat of the sun on my skin. I closed my eyes and I think at some point I drifted into a light sleep. I was then aware of someone shaking me awake and light kisses all over my face.

"Bella look over there."

I sat up and looked over to where Edward was pointing. Over the horizon the sun was just about to set. Edward and I watched it in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he retorted.

I just smiled. When the sun finally set it was dark and buggy. Edward flicked a bug off my arm and then sighed.

"We should probably head back; it's late."

"Okay. I'm tired anyway. Bed sounds really good right about now."

Edward just smiled and lifted me into his arms while grabbing the bags. He ran me all the way back to the house and let me down on the living room floor.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll unpack and get the bed ready for you."

"Okay."

"Hurry back, I'll miss you," he called.

I walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then stepped in to the warm spray of the water and let run over my body, erasing the sea-water smell. I decided that I would shave too. I also scrubbed my hair out with my favorite scented strawberry shampoo. When I stepped out I wrapped myself in the fluffy towel and went to brush my teeth. When I walked out of the steamed filled bathroom I was met with an aroma of something sweet smelling coming from our room. When I rounded the corner I saw that the lights were dim and there were candles everywhere along with rose petals all over the bed. I smiled and made my over to the bed when I heard soft music play. Edward then stepped around the corner with a smile playing on his lips. He had changed out of his swim trunks and was now wearing boxers.

"Edward what's all this?"

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Just doing something special for my wife. Come on." He grabbed my hand and lead me over to the bed. He pushed me down and hovered over me, planting kisses all over my body. I smiled and we left off where we started last night.

Thanks to my awesome beta you did an amazing job! Reviews are needed for the next chapter


	2. pain and questions

**Here's the next chapter... hope you like it and thanks for the reviews**

I awoke from yet another wonderful night to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the room. I sat upright in bed and slung my feet over the side of the bed, while trying to pat down my unruly bed hair.

When I tried to stand up I felt lightheaded and dizzy. I grabbed onto the wall to steady myself before I toppled over.

Whoa, that was weird, I thought as I made my way to the kitchen, and saw a dish with food on the counter. There was a little note next to it and I went to retrieve it. It was from Edward.

Bella,

I've gone hunting but don't worry; I'll be back before you even have time to miss me. Enjoy the breakfast I made for you. I love you, and be careful until I come back.

Love, Edward

I smiled to myself and sat down to eat my breakfast. For someone who doesn't eat, he's the best cook I know. Once I was done eating I decided to go out for a walk along the beach.

Not bothering to change out of my pj's, (it's a private island no one's there) I went out the front doors and off to the beach. As I was walking I felt nauseous but I ignored it. Maybe I just ate too much food this morning, considering he made enough for a whole army. I continued to walk for maybe another 10 minutes when I felt something stabbing me in the side. I stopped and sat down in the sand taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

Once I was sure it was safe to stand back up I made my way back to the room. I ran to the bed and lay down. Possibly a nap would make me feel better. I guess I drifted for a little while because next thing I knew I heard movement from the other room. I rubbed my eyes and forced my eyes open against the bright light that was filtering in through the open blind. I got up- a little wobbly still- and walked to the door only to run into Edward.

"Hello love," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Hi," my voice came out scratchy. Wow, I sounded awful.

"You feel alright? You sound... and smell different?" his hand went to my forehead, checking for a temperature.

"I'm fine." I assured him, taking his hand off my head.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked lovingly. Always the caring man I love.

"Ugh, no thanks!" Just the sound of food was making me nauseated.

"Um… ok. What do you want to do then?"

I was still tired so I grabbed his hand and lead him back into the bedroom.

"Bella, what are you up to?" He smiled mischievously and pulled my lips to his again.

"I'm tired," I grumbled and I saw Edward frown, though he quickly covered it up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

I just nodded and went to lie down on the bed. Edward lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How was hunting?" I asked, wanting to change the subject of my health.

"Fine, I caught I few mountain lions. But I missed you a lot."

"I missed you, too." I said, closing my eyes.

"That's good." I felt him smile against my hair.

Edward rolled over on top of me and tugged on the hem of my shirt. I groaned and turned over to burry my face in the pillow. The pain in my stomach still didn't go away and the last thing I wanted to do was make love with Edward. Edward caught on and pulled his hand away.

"Bella what's wrong?" He was truly concerned now.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired."

He sighed, "Okay, did you get any sleep while I was hunting?"

"Not really; I can never sleep well when you're not here beside me." I said truthfully.

"Okay then, try to rest." He whispered, kissing my forehead then rolling onto his back.

I rolled over into his side, still wanting to cuddle with him, and he started to hum my lullaby. I fell into a much needed slumber.

I woke up at some point in the middle of the night with my stomach hurting really badly. The pain seemed to be getting worse. I guess it was time to tell Edward. I rolled to the other side of the bed. He wasn't there. I tried getting up and yelled for him

"Edward!"

I heard the front door close with a thundering crash.

"Edward?"

He rounded the corner with a worried expression on his face. "Bella what are you doing out of bed?"

"Edward, what were you doing?" I folded my arms across my chest, but trying not to clutch my stomach and collapse to the floor in pain.

"Oh, Alice said there was a storm coming, so I wanted to make sure that all of the windows and doors were locked and shut tight. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Why not? Are you alright?"

"Actually Edward, I'm not." I moved a piece of hair that was in my face behind my ear.

Edward rushed over to me. "What is it?" He took my hands, holding them in his.

"I've been feeling re…really nauseous ever since breakfast... a…a… and I have a really sharp pain in m…my side. It wasn't that bad earlier, so I took a nap hoping it would just go away. But it didn't. It just got worse and now I can't sleep."

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward was wiping away my tears. He pulled me close, cradling me to his body. He shushed me and rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down.

"Shh, Bella it's alright, you'll be just fine."

He picked me up and carried me back to the bed and I snuggled into him.

"Maybe you just ate something that was bad. Just try and fall asleep," he soothed. He rocked me back and forth lulling me into a light and uncomfortable slumber. When I woke up I realized it was still the middle of the night and that the pain in my side was worse. Worse then before.

"Oh god," I mumbled as I sprinted toward the bathroom.

Edward was right behind me as I was violently sick. Once I was done Edward helped me up and I brushed my teeth.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"A little."

"Okay, that's progress."

He carried me back to the room and I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't. I started to cry as he set me down.

"What's the matter love?"

"Edward, I don't know!" I yelled at him. I saw his confused and shocked expression written on his face. I covered my face in my hands.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"It's alright Bella, I am too. How about this, we'll give it one more day and if you still don't feel good I'll take you to the doctor's."

"Okay, I'll be right back I need the restroom again."

"Okay."

I walked into the restroom and splashed some water on my face. I was looking for the towel when I came across my bag of toiletries; sitting on top was a box of unused tampons. I was supposed to get my period 2 days ago, and I'd never been late in my life. I gasped, loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute." I whispered in a shaky voice.

Crap, there was no possible way I could be pregnant, was there?

**Next chapter real soon I already started writing it so stay tuned**


	3. finding out

**Here's the next chapter!**

I was sitting in the bathroom, frozen in shock, when there was as loud clash of thunder and lightning, followed by the lights flickering off. I screamed and backed into the counter, banging my head on the edge.

"Great." I hissed as I rubbed the back of my head.

I heard Edward banging persistently on the door screaming my name, and when I didn't answer he opened the door with ease and came to kneel at my side.

"Bella what's wrong? Why did you scream?" he was panicking, checking over me with his eyes.

I still couldn't speak so I took his hand and placed it on my stomach as a hint. He was still confused and placed his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Bella look at me. Take a deep breath and calm yourself. Please," he begged.

I took a deep breath, which seemed to help a little. And only a little.

"There. Now tell me what's wrong," he said while stroking my face.

"I think I know what is wrong with me; why I've been getting sick, crying, and eating so much."

"Bella what is it? I 'm really starting to worry."

"Edward my period is late, I've never been late a day in my life!" I practically yelled.

After I finished he seemed frozen in place and I was scared to look up into his face. He took a deep breath (not that he needed to).

"Bella are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" He paused a little before he said the word.

Wow, that was easier than I thought. I was so afraid of how I was going to approach this but he beat me to it.

"Might be." I corrected him.

"But it's impossible. If we knew that our kind was able to conceive then Rosalie, Alice, and Esme would have done so ages ago. Bella are you sure?" He spoke to me as if half of him was far convinced and the other half of him to believe me.

"Edward, I'm pretty sure and think about it, I'm human. We're the first vampire/human couple to have sex. It could be possible."

"I guess so. That's a good theory Bella, but I want Carlisle to check you over, okay?"

"Fine, but can I take a pregnancy test?"

"I guess. I'll go get one. Stay right here," he was gone in a flash.

My head was spinning. If I was pregnant then shouldn't Edward be happy? I know I said that I really didn't plan on becoming a mother. But now that there is possibility that I could be pregnant, I want to be a mom more than anything. If I was pregnant then I was carrying Edward's baby. I know Edward would be the best dad if he got the chance.

My hands folded over my stomach as I continued to wonder about all the possible things. I heard the door close and Edward walked into the bathroom, his hair glistening because it was wet.

"Damn, that is some storm out there. I got the test," he said handing me the box.

I took a deep breath, "Thanks."

"It will be okay no matter what the test says, I promise. I'll be on the other side of the door waiting," he kissed my forehead before shutting the door and leaving me to it.

*3 minutes later…*

"Edward," I called. I couldn't force myself to look.

"Bella what happened?" He asked scared.

"Nothing… I just can't look" I admitted.

"Okay I'll look," he reached up to the cabinet above the sink to pull out a flashlight (the power was still off) and pointed it to the test as he picked it up. I bit my lip.

"Edward, what does it say?"

"It says you're…pregnant." Wait a minute, he sounded happy?

"Oh god," I cried as I slid down the wall, "Edward I'm sorry"

He crouched down in front of me, "Bella why are sorry?"

"I don't know," I whimpered.

"Bella love, this is a miracle. I'm happy. I'm going to be a father."

"So you're not mad. You're happy?"

"I'm ecstatic."

From the glow of the flashlight I could see him smiling widely. He really is happy about this, isn't he?

"Really?"

"Yes Bella. Really."

I smiled big and he pulled me up for a long and sweet kiss. I had to pull away to breath, but he pulled me back in for another.

"Edward we're going to have a baby," I laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad," He said proudly.

"I'm going to be a mother," I said, just as proud.

He pulled me up in his arms and swung me around in the air while kissing my face repeatedly.

"Edward, unless you want me to throw up all over you, I suggest you put me down."

He put me down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Um, I think we should get out of the bathroom now," he laughed.

Just then the light flickered back on, and I smiled. Right in time, I thought.

"Okay, can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, anything you want. Now that the lights are back on."

He led me into the living room and lay down on the couch with me in his lap. He pulled down the afghan that was on the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. He turned on the TV and flipped thought the channels until he found a movie. If you were to ask me what the movie was about, I would have no idea. . Edward decided that we would just make out through the whole entire thing. And I was not the one to complain. After about 20 minutes of just kissing I pulled away.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" He whispered against my neck.

"Do you think we're ready to have a baby?"

"I think so," he answered.

"Remember when we were on the beach and I told you that I hadn't planned on ever having kids?"

"Yes," he sounded curious.

"Well I take it back. I'm so excited that this is happening Edward. I'm just scared, that's all."

"Bella that's perfectly normal. I'm scared too."

"Really?"

"Yes Bella, I love kids, don't get me wrong. I'm just scared that I won't as good a father as I want to be."

I sat up and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Edward, you will make the best father in the history of fathers. You're perfect at everything else."

"Perfect is an understatement," he snorted, "I'm far from perfect, Bella."

"Not to me your not." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

I yawned and Edward laughed and moved to pick me up.

"Bed time. You need as much rest as possible now."

"Great and the over protectiveness starts," I yawned again.

"You bet. You will not be lifting one finger the entire pregnancy."

"Edward!" I whined as he set me down.

"Edward nothing," he mocked.

He pulled the covers over me and I patted the space next to me.

"Come lay with me."

"Always."

He slid in next to me and placed his hand on my stomach. I smiled to myself as he started to rub his cool hands up and down.

"Are baby's in there," he whispered.

"Yep."

"I love you so much, Bella. And I love our unborn child.

**Review please! Next chapter real soon! If you have any ideas let me know I'll try to use them! The next chapter should either be up tomorrow or the next day!**


	4. Grocery store surprise

Here's chapter 4!

It has been two days since we found out that we were expecting. And just as Edward promised I haven't lifted my finger once. I tried washing the dishes one night, but Edward was too quick and beat me to it. Morning sickness was a curse, I'm sure mine was worse than most people's. Once I was done puking I would want something weird to eat, I once asked Edward for a pickle sundae. I've been going to bed earlier and sleeping longer hours. I know Edward must be beyond bored with me. He and I were going out shopping today. I've been hungrier then usual lately, not that I'm eating for two, and we had to stock up on food again. The nearest grocery store was almost 2 hours away so we were in for a long drive. My backs been bothering me so I brought pillow to lean against. Mine and Edward's hands were interlocked and every once in a while he would kiss the inside of my wrist.

"How do you feel?" He asked me constantly.

"Edward, I know that you're worried but I'm honestly fine."

"I'm sorry; I can't help but not worry you, Bella."

"I know just try to worry less," I pleaded.

As we were riding I started to feel sick, big surprise! I put my hand over my mouth and took deep calming breaths as I tried to wait for the sickness to pass. Edward didn't seem to notice and kept on driving. When the sickness didn't pass I turned toward Edward.

"Edward can you pull over, I feel like I'm going to be sick?"

Without a word he pulled the car over to the dirt road. I opened the door, climbed out and walked around a little. Edward was at my side in an instant grabbing the tops of my shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need a minute. Did you bring anything to eat; I'm kind of hungry?"

"Yep. I'll be right back sweetie."

He was gone in a flash and I slid down so that I was squatting. I placed my hands on my forehead. I was feeling so much better, but now I was hungry. As if on cue Edward was back with a bag of dry cereal.

"Here you go," he said handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said taking it.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. Thank you," I smiled up at him.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded he reached down to grab my hands and help lift me up from the ground. He helped me back in the car and then we were off again. We finally pulled into the parking lot and walked into the store. Edward grabbed the carriage while I grabbed the list from my purse. Edward walked back over to me and grabbed my hand. We went up and down the aisles grabbing things like juice, bread, cereal, cookies, Mac and cheese, eggs, and pickles (my new favorite snack). As we made our way to the registers I picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around only to be met by non-other than Mike Newton.

"Hi Bella," he said all bubbly.

I sighed, "Hi Mike."

As soon as I said the word Mike Edward appeared at my side, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. Mike ignored him and turned to smile at me again.

"What are you doing here Mike?"

"Oh, my family and I are on vacation to visit my grandparents."

"Oh, that's sounds fun."

"Not really, it's boring. What are you doing here Bella?"

"Uh, Mike we're on our honeymoon," I said emphasizing the word.

"Oh, yes I guess I forgot," he said while scratching the back of his head. "So how's it go…" He stopped and looked down at my stomach.

Edward and I came to the conclusion that I was only about a week along but I already had a baby bump that was apparently visible. Because the baby is half vampire I'm growing much faster than normal.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" He asked totally bewildered.

This time Edward answered for me, "Yes Mike, she is. Now, if you'll excuse us we have to leave."

Edward paid the cashier and grabbed the bags. He turned to take my hand and we made our way out of the store.

"Still not that fond of Mike, eh?" I asked.

"No, you'd think he'd learn to control his thoughts by now."

"Okay, well it's over. Let's not think about it again tonight please." I put my hand over my mouth to cover my yawn. But of course Edward noticed.

"When we get back I want you in bed resting while I make you some lunch."

"Okay," I didn't argue as I really was tired.

When we got to the car I tried to help him with the bags but he took it from my hands and shook his head.

"I got it; go sit in the car," he told me.

I walked around and got in the car and rested my head on the window slightly closing my eyes. I felt the car purr to life and Edward reached over to stroke my arm. I guess that I fell into a deep sleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted from the car and placed in the comfy bed. I opened my eyes slightly to see Edward pulling the blanket over me. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore," I said sitting up.

"Bella, what would you like for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese with a pickle please."

"You got it."

I sat up more, leaning against the head boared and reached for the remote to turn the TV on. I flipped through the channels, but nothing was worth watching so I just left it on a random show. It looked like a comedy. Edward came back with my food. He sat it in front of me and came to lay beside me. He watched me as I ate. We didn't talk but I just enjoyed having him next to me.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Really good."

After I was done he grabbed my plate and knelt down beside me.

"How does a warm bath sound?" He whispered.

"Great, but only if you join me."

"Okay."

I followed him into the bathroom and turned on the water and put the bubble bath in. Once the tub was full he turned to take my hand. He lowered himself in the tub and I followed. Once in, I laid my head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. One hand was placed over my stomach as he moved it up and down. The warm water felt so nice compared to his icy skin. I sighed in contentment. I could live like this forever.

"Bella," he finally spoke, "I think we should call the family tomorrow. I'm surprised Alice hasn't seen this yet and begged us to come home."

"You're probably right. We'll call first thing on the morning," I said.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible because once I get you home everyone's going to want to spend time with you."

"I know and Alice is probably going to want to go shopping." I paused for a moment then asked a question, "Do you think Rosalie will be mad?"

"I don't think she'll be mad, but jealous, yes," he promised.

He started placing delicate kisses on my neck and down my collar bone and I moaned in pleasure. Everything in my world was absolutely perfect. I was married to Edward and now we have a baby on the way. The only thing I was worried about was how the rest of the family was going to take it.

**Review please next chapter real soon!**


	5. Rosalie

**Sorry it took so long to update. I kept re-writing this over and over, thanks for all of the reviews.**

Today was the day that we were going home. It was really sad to leave, but I was really excited and anxious to tell the family. Edward was overjoyed and couldn't wait to tell everyone. I wanted to tell Charlie and Renee but I knew that if I told Edward he would disagree. We were still planning on changing me after I had a couple of years with the baby, and Edward didn't want them getting too close with their grandchild, just to have him/her taking away. I could see his point but I at least wanted them to know that they had a grandchild.

"Bella sweetheart, it's time to wake up. We have to leave in the next 20 minutes if we want to make our flight." he whispered in my ear.

"Edward, 5 more minutes." I pleaded rolling away from him.

"Nope." he started to shake me gently.

"Mmm." I mumbled.

Edward laughed and I felt him take the blanket off of me and reached down to lift me into his arms. He put me back on the floor and kept a hold on my elbow to make sure I didn't topple over. Once he was sure that I was steady he let go and leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"Go get dressed."

"Fine, but I'm sleeping in the car."

"You got it…I'm going to put the rest of the bags in the car."

I nodded and watched him leave. I went to the bathroom to get dressed and brush my teeth. When I was done I walked out to see Edward waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed, "Yeah right."

He frowned, "Bella, you are beautiful, and don't you ever think other wise."

I blushed as I came to sit in the car. Edward passed me my pillow from the back seat and I laid my head down. Edward started the car and off to the airport we went. I managed to stay awake the whole ride. I went around the back and went to grab a bag but Edward's hand stopped me. I looked up at him questionably.

"I don't want you lifting anything heavy."

He took all of our bags and still managed to take my hand as we made our way through the airport. We made our way through security and took our seats (first class, courtesy of Edward). Edward reached over to help me with seat belt as we took off. I started to dose off.

"Can I get you anything?" I looked up to see a flight attendant smiling down at us.

"Just a pillow and a blanket would be nice." Edward told her.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

She walked off and Edward moved me so that I was lying more comfortable against him. The lady came back and handed Edward the pillow and blanket.

"Thank you." he whispered as I my eyes were already starting to close.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything else." she smiled down at me and walked away.

Edward placed the pillow behind my head and wrapped the blanket around me as I snuggled closer into him.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Mmm. Yes. Very and I let eyelids fall closed.

When I woke up I was still on the plane wrapped in Edward's arms. He looked down at me and placed a kiss on my nose.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Edward asked.

"Yea, are we almost there?" I just wanted to tell them already.

"Yeah, about another 15 minutes. Are you nervous?"

"Yes. I just hope they all take it well." I was especially worried about Rosalie.

"I think they will be excited to have another little pair a feet around the house."

I chuckled at that and we just sat holding each others hands. When we finally landed Edward made way to find our luggage while I excused myself to go the ladies room. I splashed some cold water on my face and walked back out only to be met by Edward. He had our luggage in one hand and took my hand in the other.

"Where are they meeting us?" I asked as I scanned through the crowds of people.

"Right outside by the car." He pointed in the right direction.

He smiled and opened the door for me.

"Bella!" I was crushed in hug by none other than Alice.

"Alice, I can't breathe," she let go and looked at me apologetically and went over to hug Edward.

"Hey little sis, I missed you." Emmett ran up and wrapped me in a hug while placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I missed you too, Emmett."

I looked around for everyone else but no one was here.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They went hunting. They should be back when we get there." Alice told me.

"Okay, let's get you home." Edward said and wrapped an arm around my waist.

We got into car and Alice sat up front while Emmett drove and Edward and I sat in the backseat. Yet again, it was a quiet ride back to the Cullen's house. When we got back Emmett came up to me and lifted me into his arms.

"Emmett!" I cried as he ran into the house.

"Emmett, be careful with her!" Edward shouted from behind us.

He barged through the door to announce our arrival.

"Hey Everyone, Bella and Edward are home!"

Esme was the first to greet us followed by Carlisle, Jasper, and lastly Rosalie. Emmett put me down and Edward took his place. Esme came over and wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing home so early. Were you not enjoying yourselves?"

"No we were, but we have something very important to tell you guys." Edward stated.

"What, are you going to tell us how good Edward was in bed?" Emmett laughed and I blushed and Edward glared at him.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything's perfect, can we go into the Living room?"

"Yeah, of course" Carlisle said.

Esme led me to the Living room, still with her arm still wrapped around me. Edward sat on the little recliner and opened up his arms for me to climb into. I literally ran into his arms and climbed onto his lap. He wound his arm around my waist so his hands rested on my stomach. Esme sat next to Carlisle, Alice with Jasper, and Emmett with Rosalie.

"Alright guys, what it is that you want to tell us?" Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

"Well, let's just say that the Cullen house is going to get more crowded." Edward hinted.

"Why, is someone moving in?" Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that Bella is…"

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled.

Everyone gasped, and then after what seemed like forever they all screamed and ran towards me. Alice was the first to hug me, followed by Esme then Carlisle. Alice started to ask me a bunch of questions like:

"Can I do the baby's room?" "Can I go shopping for the baby?" "What are you gone name it?" "Are you going to live here?"

"Alice, we have plenty of time to figure all this out," Edward told her.

"Oh, Bella I'm so happy for you! I can't believe there's going to be a baby in the family." Esme said.

"You guys are going to be great parents," Jasper smiled.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Carlisle smiled.

"Good job Edward, you knocked up my little sister on the first try," Emmett said and

Edward punched his arm.

Out of all the commotion I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye get up and leave the room. I moved off of Edward's lap and followed her out of the room.

"Rosalie?" she didn't answer me. "Rosalie, I'm sorry I didn't plan it."

"I know," was all she said.

"You must really hate me now," I muttered.

Rosalie turned around as soon as I said that.

"Bella, when are you going to realize that I don't hate you?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"But I know how much that you want a baby and now that I'm…" I gestured to my stomach.

"Yes, Bella I've always wanted a baby but I'm not going to hate you for having one. That wouldn't be right of me, and it would just make me feel guiltier."

"So you're okay with this?" I asked and she smiled slightly at me.

"Yes Bella, I am okay with this, but under one condition."

"What is that?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry it's nothing major. All I ask is that you let me be in your baby's life, if that's okay with you."

I started to cry. "Rosalie, of course. I want you to be in our baby's life. You'll be their aunt. And to be completely honest, I'm going to need your help because I have absolutely no idea how to do this," I was really letting the tears flow now. "Sorry it's the hormones." I lied.

Rosalie came over and wrapped me in a hug and I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay. Of course I'll help you, but you and Edward are going to make the best parents."

"Thanks Rosalie." I sniffed

She just continued to hug me as I cried. I really hope that what she said was true. I was going to need all the help that I could get.

**Please review, it should get more exciting now that everyone knows. Next chapter real soon!**


	6. pictures

**So sorry it took so long to update! I swear I didn't forget. My mom took the computer away form me and then it wouldn't start so that took some time to fix. I tried making this chapter a little longer to make up for such the long wait. Some of it is in Edward's point of view to change it up a little bit. **

**So on with chapter…**

Rosalie and I finally pulled apart and she wrapped her arm round my shoulders. We walked back into the room and everyone looked at us anxiously. Edward ran up to me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I sniffled and looked at the floor he was overreacting _again_.

"Bella, why are you crying? Rosalie what did you say to her?" Edward growled.

"Edward she didn't do anything. She helped me" I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Okay, but why are you crying then?" He asked

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at us with concerned looks. I wanted to tell Edward the truth but would he think that I was stupid to be worrying about something like this. When I didn't speak everyone quietly left the room to give us some privacy. Edward was still staring at me waiting for an answer. I moved to sit on the couch and Edward followed-taking a seat next to me.

"Edward you're going to think I'm being totally stupid"

"I'll never think that of you Bella"

"Okay the truth is that I'm terrified! I don't know anything about having a baby. What if I do something wrong? What if something's wrong with the baby? Edward I don't know what to do, I need help!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself and Edward just sat there with a look of amusement on his face. He took my face in his hands to make me look at him.

"Bella calm down, everything's fine. I know that you're scared; I'd be worried if you weren't. But Bella believe me when I tell you that I'm scared too!"

"Really?" I whimpered

"Of course I am. I wasn't prepared for this and I have absolutely no idea how to be a father, but Bella I truly believe that we can do this"

I smiled widely. "Edward you'll be the best father in the world. You're perfect at everything else"

He pulled me into his lap and rested his hands on my abdomen. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, I'm no where near perfect. And the fact that I'm going to be responsible for another person is scary."

Edward turned his head toward the kitchen and sighed.

"What?" I asked following his gaze.

"Not everybody was done with you yet. Come on in guys" Edward whispered.

Alice was first through the door with Jasper close behind. She and ran up to me and pulled me from Edward's lap.

"Alice be careful with her" Edward hissed

"Relax Edward she's not breakable just pregnant" Alice snapped.

Rosalie and Emmett came in next and they took a seat on the couch. They were asking me tons of questions of names for the baby and what the baby will look like and Emmett even asked if he could teach the baby to play video games. It was actually nice to have a conversation with them. I felt Edward get up and I looked up at him questionably and he just smiled.

"Esme went to make you some supper I'm going to go and help her"

"Okay" I said simply and turned back to the others.

**Edward's POV**

I reluctantly left Bella in the other room with the others to go and see how Esme was doing with dinner.

"Hi mom do you need any help?"

She turned around to smile at me; she loved it when we called her mom. She shook her head as she placed some pasta on a plate and then drenched it in sauce. Bella's new craving was tomato sauce and Alice must have told her ahead of time.

"That's okay Edward I'm pretty much done anyways. Actually Carlisle wanted to talk to you. He's upstairs in his office."

"Alright I'll go talk to him"

I turned away from her and went to walk up the stairs when I felt someone grab my arm. I was met by Esme as she pulled me in for an unexpected hug.

"Thank you Edward" she whispered in my ear.

I was confused "For what?" I asked

"For blessing this family with a baby, I know that you and Bella will make great parents and that baby will be surrounded by so much love."

If I could cry I would be bawling by now. It was nice to know that Esme was grateful for this and that I knew that Bella and I were not alone in this. I felt comforted that Esme believed that we would be great parents.

"Thanks mom. That means a lot to me"

"You welcome. Now go on upstairs Carlisle's waiting for you" she ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek.

I made my way up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. I knocked lightly before entering.

I walked in to see Carlisle sitting at his desk reading a book.

"How?" I asked. He knew what I meant

"Honestly Edward I don't know. I've been researching and I keep coming up empty handed. I just don't see how it's possible."

"Me neither, but we don't even know if it's a baby. I mean it could be human or vampire or both."

"Edward son relax. I promise you that we'll figure out what's going on"

I took a breath to calm myself and ran a hand through my bronze hair.

"I just don't want to hurt her. I've done it so much in the past and I don't want to do it anymore. She deserves better than that."

"Edward don't hate on yourself please it won't help anything. If you don't mind I'd like to look at Bella myself and see if I can get a sonogram picture."

"Yea of course I'll bring her up once she's done eating" I promised

I raced down to the kitchen to see Bella eating her supper. I decided that I would sneak up behind her. I walked up and I placed my hands on her hips while I kissed her cheek. She jumped and almost fell off her seat but as always I caught her in time.

"Bella you need to be more careful" I chuckled.

"Edward you scared the crap out of me" she placed her hand on her heart which was beating rapidly.

"Bella calm down"

"Sorry where did you go?" she asked. God she was so beautiful.

"I just went to go and talk to Carlisle about this situation. Are you almost done eating?"

"Yeah as usual Esme made enough for two" I looked at her plate that was only half gone.

"Yeah but you are eating for two now remember?" I chuckled

"Oh yeah we'll I'm full now thanks Esme it was great"

"You're welcome sweetie" Esme said. She reached over to grab Bella's plate.

Bella then turned herself toward me and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her back but pulled away. She frowned and I pecked her lips once more. I helped her off the stool and took her hand.

"Carlisle wants to check you out and make sure that everything's okay"

She just nodded and let me lead her up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. The door was already opened which meant that we could just walk in. Carlisle had a bed and a machine already set up and I could feel Bella hesitate. I turned toward her to see her eyes wide.

"Bella it's alright come on" I pleaded.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and guided her in the room. Carlisle looked up and smiled at us.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked her

"Yes I'm just nervous" she said

"Alright we'll let's just check and make sure that everything's okay shall we?"

"Okay" she sighed.

"Edward can you lift you her up on the table please?" Carlisle asked

I nodded and grabbed Bella by the waist to lift her easily and effortlessly on the table. She lay down and lifted her shirt up so her stomach was visible. I gasped. She was only a month and I looked like she was at least 3 months. She reached over to grab my hand and I brought it to my lips.

"Okay I going to put some gel on your stomach"

"Okay" Bella drew in a deep breath. I reached over to stroke her cheek.

Carlisle moved the wand over her stomach as we waited anxiously waiting for a picture to show up on the little monitor. Carlisle moved the wand to the side of her stomach trying to get a picture. And then a picture showed up and the most beautiful noise filled the room. Our baby's heart beat. It was loud and strong. I looked toward Bella and saw a tear escape her eye; I reached up quickly to wipe it away.

"That's our baby" she whispered.

"That's our baby" I repeated.

"Wow" Carlisle said.

"Can we have a picture?" Bella asked.

"Of course you can" Carlisle smiled while going over to get our picture.

He handed me a sheet and I helped Bella wipe all of the excess gel off of her stomach. She lifted her shirt back down and reached her arms towards me. I knew what she wanted; I grabbed her arms and helped lift her up so she was sitting upright. I rubbed her back as Carlisle handed her the pictures of our baby. But you couldn't even tell it was a baby. It was just a little black blob the size of an acorn. I didn't care because it was our baby and he/she was beautiful.

"So Bella how have you been feeling lately?" Carlisle asked her.

"We'll I've been having some morning sickness, I've been tired than usual, my back hurts most of the time, and I always seem to be hungry"

I froze she never told me that her back has been bothering.

"Well it all seems pretty normal. The baby is healthy just growing quickly and you seem to be just fine. But for your back pain I would suggest sleeping on your side and don't stay on your feet for so long. You should be getting more rest; I'll check you again in a couple of weeks"

"Okay thanks Carlisle' she smiled then turned to me "I want to show everyone the picture."

I helped her stand all the way up and we made it carefully down the stairs.

"Hey guys look" Bella yelled excitedly and ran to show them pictures

Rosalie got to her first and looked ecstatic by the picture and Alice was just happy she had someone else to shop for. Jasper was happy for us and Emmett just laughed.

"Hey Eddie there really is a baby in their who would've thought you had it in you"

"Ha-ha Emmett very funny. Come on Bella time for bed"

She sighed but didn't argue. She gave everyone a hug and she grabbed my hand. Once we were in my-our bedroom she went and had her human moment and then plopped down on the bed.

"Edward" she yawned

"Yes love?"

"I'm so happy!" she smiled slightly though her eyes were closed.

"Me too love"

"I love you Edward"

"I love you and our baby so much"

Her eyes stayed closed for several minutes and her breathing slowed so I knew that she was asleep. I moved her so that she was on her side and off her back just like Carlisle said. I grabbed an extra pillow and I placed in under her side so it was supporting her. I placed a kissed on her forehead and moved to watch my angel sleep peacefully through the night.

**I didn't send this chapter to my beta, just because I didn't want to make you guys wait. I'll probably send it to her after though and then I'll probably replace the chapter. I'll let guys know when it's posted!**

**So please hit that button in the bottom of the screen and review and review again!**

**Thanks guys XOXO**


	7. shopping

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

**4 months pregnant**

To everyone's surprise including mine my body was taking the pregnancy normally. The baby's growth slowed down and I was experiencing all the symptoms. My feet were swollen, my back hurt, I was tired all the time, I had morning sickness, I was moody, I had cravings. But the thing that I hated the most was that I was fat! Edward and everyone else kept reassuring me that I wasn't and that's what pregnancy does to you. I didn't believe them I was fat and ugly and my clothes no longer fit me. That meant that I was going to have to go shopping soon and if course Alice agreed to accompany me.

"Uhh come on!" I groaned loudly as I tried to fasten the button on my jeans.

Edward was by my side in an instant, having heard my groan. He placed his cool hands on my hips.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No my jeans don't fit me anymore" I tried sucking in my stomach but it was no use and I started to cry, frustrated.

"Bella, Bella stop!" Edward grabbed my hands away from my jeans and turned me to face him.

"Edward my jeans don't fit" I cried and clutched him to me.

"Shh Bella we'll go shopping and buy you new jeans" he rubbed my back as a way to sooth me. "I'll go get you some sweatpants" he kissed my forehead then left the room.

I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror. I pulled my jeans off, leaving me in me in my underwear, and placed my hands on my protruding stomach. I gasped when my finger found that one little line running from my belly button and down. A stretch mark. I started to cry again and slid down until I was sitting on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Edward returned to see me on the floor crying. He rushed over to my side and grabbed my face in his hand.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?" his eyes raked over my body checking for injuries.

"I'm fine" I assured him pushing his hand away from me.

"Then why are you crying love?"

"Just look at me" I gestured to myself.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" he smiled and I frowned.

"You're lying" I yelled.

I made a move to stand up and being me I tripped but Edward caught me. I reached for his hand and placed on the one little stretch mark on my stomach. He wiped my tears and kissed my lips.

"Like I said you look absolutely gorgeous"

"No I don't I'm fat and ugly it's disgusting"

Edward face turned serious.

"Bella stop it. You're being ridiculous"

"Well if I'm being so ridiculous then I'll just leave"

Edward looked shocked as I pulled on my sweatpants and ran out of the bathroom. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games and I went to join them on the couch. I hurriedly wiped away my tears hoping they wouldn't notice but to my luck they did.

"Hey sis are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine" I assured them.

"Bella did something happen?" Jasper asked.

"Not really" I said wiping more tears for m my eyes.

Emmett paused the game and came over to sit next to me. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. There was a loud crash from upstairs and I flinched. I hid my face in Emmett's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'll go see what all the noise is" Jasper said.

"Bella what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Edward and I got into a little argument"

"What did he say are you okay?"

"Emmett seriously I'm fine. I over-reacted. Edward told me how beautiful I am and I got upset because I know he's lying. I'm fat and ugly, stupid hormones." I muttered.

"Bella you are not fat of ugly"

"Thanks Emmett" I smiled.

"No problem" he smiled back. I looked around but saw no one else in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Let's see. Carlisle's working at the hospital; Esme went shopping to stock up on food for you. And Rosalie and Alice are shopping"

"Oh" was all I said.

Emmett looked toward the stairs and I followed his gaze only to see Edward walking down the stairs with Jasper right behind him. Edward gave me an apologetic look as he made his way towards me. He knelt down in front of me and stroked my cheek.

"Bella…" he began but I threw myself into his arms making it so I was in his lap.

"Edward I'm sorry I over-reacted" I said as I cried into his shoulder.

"Shh Bella sweetheart it's alright, it's aright" he repeated as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"Edward can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure sweetheart anything"

"Can I have some lunch I'm starving?"

"Sure what would you like?"

"Turkey sandwich with a pickle" I smiled at him.

"You got it" he smiled back and pecked me on the lips before going to the kitchen.

"What's with all the pickles? They smell gross" Emmett scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"I'm craving pickles again this week" I stated simply.

Edward returned seconds later with my sandwich. He placed it on my lap and sat down next to me, pulling my feet in his lap. I took a bite out of my sandwich and smiled contently.

"How is it?" Edward asked.

"Really good"

"Once your done do you want to go shopping? I want to get you some new clothes so you're not uncomfortable" He said hopefully.

"I guess"

Emmett unpaused (don't know if that's a word) his game and threw the extra controller to Edward.

"Come on Edward lets see if you still got it in you" Emmett chuckled.

"You're on" Edward smirked.

They played for a while Edward was beating Emmett by a long shot and Emmett was getting frustrated. I laughed and kissed Edward on the cheek when I realized that he had won. I got up to put my dish in the sink and surprisingly Edward let me. When I leaned over to wash it I felt a cramp in my abdomen. My hand flew instinctively to my stomach and I tried not scream. Because if I did there was no doubt that Edward would over-react and take me to Carlisle. I mean I was pregnant with a vampire's baby; obviously I was going to feel weird things that normal pregnant people don't feel. I put on a brave face and walked back into the other room. Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked hoping he wouldn't notice the pain that was probably still written on my face.

"Yea of course, I'll go get your coat" he said

He was back within 2 seconds and was helping me put my coat on. He grabbed my hand and led me to the car. It took about 25 minutes to get to the mall. It would have taken 15 but Edward has been driving at a slower speed now that I was pregnant. We walked in hand and hand and walked to the clothes store. I walked over to the jeans and pulled out a couple pairs that were 1 size bigger than my other pairs. I also grabbed a couple a shirts that were a little bigger then I was off to the dressing room. I started with jeans but the button was being stubborn.

"Edward I need your help" I whined.

Edward walked in and smirked at me.

"I can't get the button" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you?" he asked as he fastened the button with ease.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I think these jeans are the ones and that blue sweatshirt" Edward said. "I love blue on you"

"Okay" I changed back into my sweatpants while Edward went to pay.

I looked across from the store only to see a baby store. Without waiting for Edward I ran to the store. When I walked in I was greeted by a worker who was also expecting. She was much bigger than I was and had short curly blond hair. Her eyes were a pretty green, like Edward's human eyes.

"Hello can I help you find something?" she smiled at me.

"No thank you I'm just looking" I smiled back.

"I see that you're expecting. How far along are you?" I looked at her name tag and saw that her name was Trish.

"Um four months. How far along are you?" I asked not really curious but seeming like I should ask.

"Oh eight months but it seems so much longer than that and I'm terrified" Trish said.

"How's your husband taking it?" I asked now curious.

"Actually my boyfriend left me when he found out. I guess he wasn't ready for kids yet"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Me too I thought that he would love me no matter what. He stuck for a little while after we found out, but after the first couple of months he just…took off" Trish said sadly.

"Oh… I" I started but I heard someone calling my name worriedly.

"Who's that?" Trish asked drooling.

I turned around to see Edward looking for me frantically, when he spotted me he seemed to relax.

"That's Edward my husband" I whispered.

"Oh honey he's a keeper" Trish said and stared intently at Edward.

Edward finally got to me and pulled me into a big hug and kissed my cheek.

"Bella thank god. I didn't know where you went. You had me worried sick"

"I'm sorry, I just saw the baby store and I wanted to go in"

He seemed to calm down when he noticed my new friend. He smiled politely at her- just like the gentleman that he was.

"Hello I'm Edward" He reached out to shake her hand and I hoped that she didn't notice his ice cold hands.

"Hello I'm Trish" She didn't seem to notice. "Well it was nice meeting you. I'll leave to look around, let me know if you need any help" she smiled and walked away.

"Edward can we look around?" I asked, already knowing he would say yes.

"Sure" He took my hand and led me over to where the cribs were.

My eyes landed on a beautiful cherry wood crib with little designs all over the perimeter. I was in love already.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"I love it but I think we should wait till we find out the sex"

"So you want to find out the sex?" he asked

"Yeah I guess. I mean don't you?"

I was kind of hoping that you would, but we can do whatever you want"

"Thank you"

Edward walked over to the clothes and held up a little baseball outfit.

"That is so cute" I squeaked

I went over to him and held up and little pink dress.

"If it's a boy he's not wearing that" he laughed.

We continued going through clothes, toys, and blankets for hours when my back started to hurt along with my feet. I left Edward at the strollers and went to sit in a rocking chair. I put my feet up and just relaxed, I was so tired. Edward came over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned written all over his face.

"Yeah I'm just tired and my feet and back hurt"

"Okay well let's get you home then" he took my hand and supported my back as he helped me up and led me out of the store.

I lowered myself into the seat of the car and closed my eyes. I heard Edward get in the other side, grab my hand, and start the car. When we arrived home I felt Edward lift me out of the car and my eyes flew open.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" He whispered in my ear, his breath raising goose bumps on my skin.

"That's okay" I yawned

Once we were in the house he set me on the couch and placed my feet in his lap. He pulled off my shoes and socks I looked down and noticed that they were swollen. Edward began to rub my aching feet and I sighed happily, closing my eyes. He also used one of his hands to rub soothing circles against my lower back.

"Does that feel good love?"

"Yes thank you"

"My pleasure"

I was about half asleep when I heard Edward calling my name.

"Bella I want you and dressed early tomorrow"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's a surprise you'll see" he said.

I wanted to know more but I was already asleep to put up much of a fight.


	8. Surprises

**Here's the next chapter!**

When I woke up I was in our bed and realized that I was in my shorts and a tank top; Edward must have changed me when I fell asleep.

Once I was more awake, I remembered Edward telling me that he had a surprise for me. I sat up and realized that Edward wasn't even in the room.

I slipped on my fluffy slippers- that I bought yesterday- and walked slowly down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward in just his boxers as he made breakfast. He must have heard me because he turned around and smiled lovingly at me.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you today?"

"I'm fine." I said sitting on the stool so I could watch him.

He came over to me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips and then one on my stomach.

"And how is our little miracle this morning?"

"Fine, he just likes lying against my back," Edward had a funny expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You said he."

"Oh, I had a dream of a baby boy last night."

"Really?"

"Yep, I think it's a boy." I said.

"Well, I think it's a girl." he laughed.

I laughed too and he stirred what looked to be eggs in the pan.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"You weren't next to me so I went to find you."

"I thought that I'd make you some breakfast."

"Thank you. It's cold in here," I said suddenly. "I'm getting a sweatshirt."

I got up and Edward turned to look at me pleadingly.

"Bella, please be careful. The last thing I need is for you to fall up the stairs."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to walk up the stairs. To my surprise, I didn't trip. I was walking past Emmett and Rosalie's room when their door opened and they stepped out hand and hand.

"Hey Bella, how's my little sister this morning?" Emmett asked me.

"Cold, did someone put on the air conditioner?" I asked.

"No, I don't even think we have an air conditioner" Rosalie shrugged.

"Bella are you getting sick?" Emmett placed his cold hand on my forehead. I shivered and he pulled his hand away.

"I'm fine. It's just a little chilly in here." I walked away from them and into our room.

I pulled out a gray zip-up sweatshirt and walked back down the stairs. The smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose and it made my mouth water. I was starving and anything that was edible sounded good right about now.

"That smells so good." I said.

"Well lets hope that it taste good too." He smiled as he put the plate in front of me.

I took a bite and he waited anxiously for my reaction.

"Edward, I say all the time that you're a great cook. Why is now any different?"

"Well your eating habits have been funny lately. I don't know whether you were going to throw up or inhale it."

"I know, but I can't help it," I whined. Why was he complaining? I was the one that was pregnant. I let a tear slip and of course he saw it. I was pulled into his arms immediately.

"Bella what did I say." he panicked.

"I'm sorry; it's me not you, my hormones are all over the place." I wiped my eyes and hugged him to me.

"Its okay, Bella. I'm sorry that I triggered it." he kissed my forehead and then pointed to my breakfast "Eat." he demanded.

He turned and made his way up the stairs and I called for him.

"I'm going to get thing ready for our surprise today."

"Edward, you know that I hate surprises."

"I know. Go get ready after you're done, your clothes are on the bed."

"Edward…" I started to say but he was already gone.

I sighed and finished my breakfast. It was very quiet in the house this morning. Rosalie and Emmett were still in their room, Carlisle was at work, and everyone else was hunting the whole weekend. I kind of liked the quiet. I mean, I love the family but ever since I got pregnant I was hounded 24/7. The only time Edward and I got alone time was when I was sleeping, so that didn't really count.

So I was secretly happy that Edward was taking me somewhere alone.

I put my bowl in the sink and headed up the stairs to our room. I picked up the clothes that Edward left for me and grimaced. It was a short sundress with a pair of flip flops. I was going to look really fat in this. I put it on anyway just to make him happy and descended the stairs once again. We really need an elevator. I'm not going to be able to walk up the stairs when I'm 9 months pregnant and there's no way I'm letting Edward carry me all the time. Edward wasn't there when I got to the living room so I went outside, and there he was standing by the car.

"You look beautiful." he said and I blushed.

He smiled as he came over to me before grabbing my hand. He pulled me to the car and we both slid in. Not knowing where we were going was annoying me to no end. We arrived at our destination in about 10 minutes. We stopped right by the forest and there was a little path leading in.

"We have to walk the rest of the way." Edward said as he grabbed the bags out of the car.

"We have to walk?" I gasped. My feet were hurting enough as it is.

"I can carry you if you want."

"No, I'll walk" I said.

He just entangled his hand in mine and we walked. We walked for about 5 minutes and I kept tripping over my own two feet, but Edward was always there to catch me. My back really started to hurt, but Edward was walking ahead of me so sat down on the forest floor with one hand on my back. Edward must have heard me stop and he turned around to face me. Once he saw the tired look on my face he was at my side in a second.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked panicked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't walk anymore; my back hurts." I rubbed my back again.

Without another word he lifted me up into his arms still carrying all the bags. I folded my arms over my belly and leaned my head against his cold shoulder. When he finally put me down my feet encountered something warm and soft, sand.

"Welcome to Bella's island." he yelled.

"You bought an island?" That was going a little too far.

"Well you enjoyed Isle Esme so much… You don't like it?" He frowned.

Now I felt bad. "No, it's sweet Edward; it's just little much, don't you think?"

"Well, we've barely had any alone time, so I figured that if we want some place private then…"

I walked up to him and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now I want to show you something."

"Okay." I said suddenly excited.

He once again lifted me into his arms and headed somewhere up the hill of sand. Then there it was. My eyes could barley make it out but there was a little cottage in the distance. Edward set me down on the path and went to open the door. I started to get hungry so I turned to get the snack that I packed earlier. When I turned I realized that there were no bags even there.

"Edward where are the bag?" I called.

"Shoot!" I heard him yell. "I left them on the beach, I'll go get them. Go and check out the place."

Before I could say anything else, he was gone.

I walked into the house and the first thing I saw was the kitchen. I walked down the hallway and found the master bedroom. It was already furnished and there was a comfortable looking bed with a white comforter. I smiled and moved over to the room that was connected to ours. I almost cried when I saw it. There was a little crib in the corner. It was wooden and seemed a little old. But just seeing it in the room brought me to reality. In about 5 months there would be a baby sleeping in there. I jumped when I heard the front door closed and I rushed out of the room only to be met by Edward. He handed me a granola bar.

"I heard your stomach growling from the beach," he laughed.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took a bite.

"Do you like the place?" he asked.

Instead of answering, I hugged him to me fiercely. He hesitated for a second then hugged me back.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

"Yes, I love it. Especially the crib," he froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked. What did I say?

"Nothing. You weren't supposed to see that yet. It was a surprise for later." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Well either way, I love it." I kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad then."

"So what's on the agenda?"

"I thought maybe we could lay out by the water, maybe go for a swim." he said.

"But I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Don't worry, I'll be right back."

He was back two seconds later holding a two piece bikini in front of me. I gasped. I was four months pregnant, there was no way I was wearing a bikini in front of him.

"No way Edward!" I cried.

"Bella come on, it's just a bathing suit." he pleaded.

"Edward, I'm fat." I stated coldly.

"You are not! Now just humor me, and put it on."

I sighed defeated and snatched the bikini from his hands.

"Thank you. I'll give you some privacy and wait for you in the water."

He kissed my hair and left me to it. I hurried into the bathroom and changed. I didn't even look at myself, afraid I would chicken out. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to the ocean. Edward turned and sighed.

"Bella sweetheart, take the towel off please."

"No." I cried.

He reached out and yanked it away from my body.

"Edward!" I yelled embarrassed but he just stared at me.

"Go ahead and tell me how un-sexy I am," I covered my face with my hands.

"Bella, you have no idea how unbelievably sexy you look right now."

"Really?" I asked.

"Come here," he opened up his arms and walked into him.

He held me up by my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The water was warm and the sun felt good against his icy skin. I laid my head on his shoulder and his hands rubbed up and down my back.

"Don't let go or I'll drown" I laughed.

"I won't let you drown." he promised.

We spent forever in the water. He just held me as we floated peacefully. After a while he surprised me by bringing his lips to mine. I urgently kissed him back and opened my mouth allowing him entrance. He pulled away for a minute to let me breath and then his lips were on mine again. His lips moved to my cheek then my neck. He moved to my collarbone before moving back to my lips again. We continued this for about 10 minutes when I started to shiver. Edward pulled away from my lips and looked at me.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little." I said as I went for his lips again, but he pulled away.

He lifted us out of the water and wrapped a towel around my body. He laid me on the other towel he had on the sand and pulled me into his lap. He helped dry me off before pointing at the sky.

"Bella look."

I looked to where he was pointing just to see the sun setting; it was beautiful with all the colors of yellow, orange, and red.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you love." Edward said kissing my wet hair.

I smiled and snuggled closer to Edward, closing my eyes. I hope that everyday could be like this.

Perfect.

**Hey guys please review. I just got my wisdom teeth out so I'll probably be writing a lot. And since I got them out I'll probably write a fan-fic about Bella getting hers out.**


	9. Mike returns

**Sorry it to so long…**

We decided to leave the next day and get back to the house. But Edward promised me that we would come back again before the baby was born.

I tried to help him pack but he wouldn't let me. So I just grabbed a pretzel from the bag and started to snack on it while he finished packing the bags in the car.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Edward yelled from outside.

"Yep," I yelled back.

I ran out to where Edward was waiting and he pulled me onto his back gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let the breeze whip at my face as he ran. He let me down from his back and I slipped into the car. As I sat down there was a cramping feeling in my lower abdomen. I grabbed my stomach and breathed through it. I looked up hoping Edward didn't notice but he wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called.

"Right here." he called. I looked over to where he was putting bags in the trunk.

Thank god, he didn't notice.

"Ready?" he asked as he started the engine.

"Yeah, I just want to go home." I said.

"Really? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just miss everyone," I lied; I just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Bella, we were only gone for a day and your home sick." he laughed.

I just ignored him and closed my eyes. I don't think I really fell asleep, but it seemed like seconds later when we drove up to the house. I ran out of the car ands collapsed onto the sofa where Emmett was playing video games.

"Hey little sis, how's my nephew or niece doing?" he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett, I can't breathe." I gasped.

"Sorry, I always do that." he said as he let me go.

"Emmett, don't hurt her," I was surprised to see Rosalie as she pulled me into a much gentler hug.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, I just can't wait for all these symptoms to be done and over with."

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"I'm okay right now. I think I just want to lie down."

"Okay, are you feeling okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just really tired." I sighed.

I stepped away from Rosalie a little and waddled around her to slowly climb up the stairs. I walked by Carlisle's office and decided that it was better to tell him than Edward. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

"Come in," He said from behind the thick door.

I pushed the door opened and found him sitting at his desk reading a book. He looked up and smiled when he saw me enter.

"What can I do for you Bella?"

"I… um, have a question." I mumbled.

"What can I help you with?" He sat his book aside and motioned for me to sit down, which I did.

"I've been having a bad cramp lately and I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean a cramp?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know, almost like a sharp pain in my lower abdomen."

"Bella, how long have you been feeling this?"

I shrugged, "I felt it this morning an once the other day."

He got up out of his chair and came over to me and felt my forehead and pushed up against my stomach. I gasped.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No I just…" Carlisle cut me off.

"Does Edward know about this?" he asked.

"No and please don't tell him; I don't want him to worry."

"I promise I won't tell him, but I don't know what it could be. Walking around and fresh air might help," he suggested.

"Okay, thank you," I stood up and gave him a hug.

"No problem just let me know if you feel it again."

I nodded as I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I turned around and was face to face with Edward.

"Are you alright? I didn't know where you went," he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, can we go for a walk. I want some fresh air."

"Sure," he grabbed my hand and helped lead me down the stairs and out the door. Emmett looked our way curiously.

"Where you guys going?" he asked.

"For a walk." I told him.

"Can I come?" he bounced.

"Sure, Emmett." Edward laughed and Emmett ran out the door.

Edward placed a hand on the small of my back as we walked through the woods. Emmett was walking beside me just looking at the sky. Edward was the first to talk.

"Carlisle said that we can probably find out the sex of the baby tomorrow and I know that you want to start shopping."

"I hope it's a boy so I can teach him how to play football." Emmett said.

"I hope it's a boy, too. It'll be nice to have a mini Edward" I laughed

"Bella, I bet…" Edward stopped short and looked around the woods.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Edward are you okay, bro?" Emmett asked

Just before Edward could answer either one of us a shadow came out through the trees and Edward instinctively pulled me behind himself and Emmett stepped in front of Edward.

"Bella there you are baby." Wait, I know that voice!

"Mike, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you miss me?" He staggered lightly on his feet.

"Mike, are you drunk?" I walked towards him but Edward's arm was restraining me from getting to close.

"Mike, I think you should go now!" Edward roared as he stepped toward Mike.

"You're not the boss of me, Cullen. I'm just taking what's mine.

I stepped away from Edward and Emmett and walked right up to Mike.

"And what is yours, Mike?"

"You and that baby should be mine.

"Well I'm not and I think it would be best if you left," I started to walk back but Mike grabbed my arm. Hard.

"Mike let go of me, you're not thinking clearly. You're drunk." His grip tightened.

Edward and Emmett moved forward to grab me but Mike grabbed me from behind. I could smell the beer on him and it was making me nauseous.

"Come on Bella, tell him you love me"

"Mike let her go!" Edward cautioned.

"Take one step and I hurt her." Mike yelled.

"Mike I can't breathe." I chocked and struggled in his grasp.

As soon as I said those words everything happened so fast. Edward moved behind Mike and I felt his grip on my neck loosen. I somehow ended up being thrown to the other side of the woods just before Emmett caught me. I felt my arm scrape against a branch and I cried out in pain.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"My…my…arm" I cried.

"Oh god, you're bleeding. Edward!"

Edward came out of nowhere and crouched beside me. He took my arms in his hands before looking towards Emmett.

"Go and get Carlisle." Edward said.

Emmett ran off and Edward ripped off his shirt and placed it over the cut while applying pressure. I continued to cry out of fear and I couldn't seem to stop.

"Shh, Bella, you're okay." He repeated over and over again.

"What if he comes back?" I mumbled.

Edward growled. "Bella you safe, he can't touch you."

I nodded my head and leaned up against my knees. I heard rustling form the tress and I tensed up. Edward noticed me tense and turned around.

"Relax. It's just Carlisle."

Carlisle had his medical bag in his hand and when he looked down at my tear-stained face he stared shocked.

"What happened?" he asked.

Edward explained what happened but I didn't focus on him. My eyes trailed to the surrounding trees, looking anxiously for any sign of movement. I screamed when I saw the nearby bush move. Edward and Carlisle's eyes followed mine and I swear I felt Edward pull me an inch closer. Of course I over-reacted. A little squirrel jumped out of the bush with an acorn in its mouth.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" he asked while stroking my hair.

"She's in shock." he said simply.

Carlisle bent down next to me and Edward pulled me into his lap so he could reach me better. Carlisle pulled out some cleaning stuff and started rubbing it over my cut.

"It's not that deep, so you won't need stitches." he told me.

I was grateful for that. After he cleaned it he wrapped it in layers of gauze. Then stepped away from me.

"Bella, I want you home and in bed resting. All that stress can't be good for the baby."

"Carlisle's right, let's get you home." Edward reached down to pick me up and, for once, I didn't care.

He looked down at me terrified but I just wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I felt the wind against my face and all I wanted was to go to sleep with Edward next to me. Usually the trip back to the Cullen mansion was quick, but today it seemed to be taking forever. When we finally made it back Edward placed me on the couch and the living room became very crowded.

"Oh dear Bella, what happened?" Esme asked.

I was so tired of hearing that. Edward explained it again and everyone gasped. Alice came over a pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. It was a split decision. I didn't see what he was going to do." she cried.

"Alice, it's okay. I'm okay, really. I'm just a little shaken up and tired. I'm just going to head to bed."

She nodded and when I made a move to stand up Edward and Alice both hovered over me.

"I got it, I'm fine. Edward can you make me some tea please." I asked sadly.

"Of course, love. Go on upstairs and I'll be right there."

He kissed me real quick on the cheek and sprinted into the kitchen. I sighed and trudged slowly up the steps and into our room. I quickly changed into a nightgown. Shorts and tank tops were starting to get uncomfortable. I slid into bed and pulled the covers over myself and waited for Edward.

"Here you go, love." Edward appeared in the doorway with my tea.

"Thank you," I said as I patted the bed next to me.

He obliged and took the empty space next to me. He pulled me into his arms as I took a sip of tea. It felt heavenly as it ran down my throat.

"Bella, I promise you that Mike will never get anywhere near you again."

"I know that Edward and I trust you."

"Good, because I don't know what I've done to deserve your trust," he mumbled.

"Edward, of course I trust you, and don't you ever think otherwise!" I yelled.

"Bella, just look at what's happened today!" He yelled back pointing at my arm.

"Yeah, if you weren't there I would have been hurt worse. Who knows the things that Mike must have been planning on?"

"Bella, if you had gotten hurt any worse I might have just about killed him. I can't believe he has the nerve to lay his hand on you."

"Can we just not talk about it again tonight, please?" I begged while closing my eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry. All this arguing can't be good for you or the baby. We'll worry about it again in the morning," he gave in.

"Thank you," I yawned.

"I love you," he said as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"As I love you," I smiled.

"And I love our baby," he lifted up my nightgown and kissed my bare stomach.

"Me too," and with that I fell into a much needed slumber.

**Please review! Next chapter real soon**


	10. It's a

**Here's the beta version of chapter 10!**

I was still a little jumpy after my eventful day yesterday but I was recovering. There was no sign of Mike but Edward was having Alice keep in eye out. I was always worried that he might show up at the house while I was sleeping, but Edward kept telling me that no one slept. Therefore, they would hear the slightest noise or movement.

Today was the day that I have been waiting for. We were going to find out the sex of the baby! Edward promised me that we would go shopping after. I pulled myself out of bed not bothering to change. Carlisle was checking me this morning so we would have the rest of the day to shop. So I'd thought it would be easier if I just left my nightgown on.

"Edward?" I called out.

"In the kitchen, Bella." he called back.

I smiled and walked down the stairs, being careful. My stomach was growing everyday and it was getting harder to keep myself balanced. The smell of pancakes filled my nose and it smelt mouthwatering. As I entered the kitchen I saw a plate of pancakes drizzled in syrup with strawberries and powdered sugar sprinkled on the top.

"Good morning." Edward smiled coming over to kiss me.

"Morning that looks so good." I licked my lips.

"Eat up." he laughed pushing me towards the plate. "I could hear your stomach growling this morning so I thought you'd like an early breakfast."

"You thought right, thank you." I said as I took a bite.

Edward took a seat next to me and I could feel him staring at me. He placed his hand on my back and began rubbing soothing circles.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

I sighed; he was bringing it up again. I just wanted to move on and forget but that wasn't his plan.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little more cautious, and that's all." I said honestly.

"You slept very well last night. You barely moved around." he observed.

"I did sleep well, I didn't have any nightmares, and, for once, your child wasn't resting on my back." I laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you slept well." his hand moved to my arm.

"Can I look?" he asked.

I nodded; Carlisle recently took the bandage off hoping that air would let it heal faster. Edward picked up my arm and examined it.

"Does it hurt anymore?"

"No not really. Every once in a while it might but nothing too bad." I told him.

There wasn't much there now. It was just a little scratch that was covered in dry blood. It was really just a little pink line. He ran his fingers carefully over the cut and winced.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something." he shook his head.

"Edward, please stop. The more you bring it up the harder it is for me to get over it."

"Your right, I'm not making this easy on you, am I?" he sighed.

"It's okay; I know you're just worried."

"I'm always worried about you."

"I know, and that's no way to live."

"I don't live, remember?" He laughed, "Finish your breakfast; I'll be in the Living room."

"Okay." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Hey Edward, how's Bella doing?" I heard someone ask. It sounded like Jasper.

"I don't know she says she's fine, but I think she's still a little shaken up."

"She'll be fine, just be there for her." Rosalie said.

"She doesn't want to talk about it. She's avoiding it." he said.

I scoffed, I told him that I was fine and that I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to move on. I continued to listen to their conversation as I got up to clean my dish.

- Show quoted text -

"Then let her avoid it if that's her way of dealing with it." Rosalie said fiercely. I washed the dish scrubbing off the excess food.

"I know, I just wish that she would talk…"

Edward was cut off when I dropped the plate I was holding and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. The glass went everywhere and I gasped. I bent down pick up the pieces of glass when a piece caught my finger.

"Crap." I muttered.

I looked up and saw Edward and the rest of the family opened-mouthed staring at me. Edward ran over to me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry, it slipped." I tried to bend down and finish cleaning up but Edward stopped me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You sound like a broken record," I laughed. "I'm fine"

"You sound like a broken record too!" he laughed.

All of a sudden he stiffened and picked up my hand, looking at my bleeding finger.

"Oh, Bella," he ran over to the sink and ran my finger under the cold water.

I looked over and saw that Alice was already cleaning up the glass. I felt Edward wrap a napkin around my finger as he led me out of the kitchen and into the Living room. Carlisle looked towards Edward and Edward nodded before turning towards me.

"Are you ready?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm so excited let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me off the couch.

"Okay, okay, slow down." he laughed; I could tell he was just as excited as I was.

We made it into the office and Carlisle already seemed to be set up and he was smiling towards us.

"Okay, Bella I just need you to hop up on the table." he said.

Edward came over to me and easily lifted me onto the table. I lifted up my nightgown and Carlisle handed me a sheet to cover my lower half. Edward looked towards the door and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you feel about some company?"

"Why?" I asked again.

"Apparently the family would like to be in here when we find out. Do you care if they come in?" Edward asked.

"No, come on in you guys" I said, knowing they could hear me.

Two seconds later the door burst opened and the family came pouring in. Jasper and Alice stood behind me, while Emmett was on the other side of me by my head. Rosalie and Esme took spots by the end of the table.

"Okay everyone, are we ready?" Carlisle smiled.

"Yes," we all said at once.

Edward grabbed my hand as Carlisle put the gel on my stomach and began moving the wand around. I put my other arm under my head so I could see the screen better. I couldn't believe the sight on the screen. The last time we saw the baby it was no bigger than an almond. But now you could see the baby's features. Edward pointed out our baby's fingers and toes and I could see its little nose and lips. I felt a tear slip down face and I quickly wiped it away. I looked toward Edward and the smile on his face was huge. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all awed. While Emmett and Jasper looked confused.

"Is that really the baby?" Emmett asked.

"Yes and its adorable." Rosalie squealed.

"Oh, Bella this is unreal." Esme gushed hugging me.

"Okay, so are you guys ready to find out?"

"Yes, just tell us." I screamed and everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay. Bella, Edward it looks like you're going to have a daughter in a couple of months."

It was silent for a couple of seconds and then everyone started to cheer. Edward and I stayed silent and just took it in. Everyone came over and gave us hugs and congratulated us.

"Okay, we got to start shopping so we can do the nursery." Alice said and she, Rosalie, and Esme ran out of the room.

Emmett and Jasper were mumbling about how they were going to be outnumbered and I laughed. I looked towards Edward to see him still smiling.

"Bella we're going to have a baby girl." he turned toward me and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm going to have a daughter." I gasped and pulled Edward in for a hug.

"Congratulations you guys." Carlisle said as he handed us new pictures.

"Thanks." Carlisle walked over and kissed my cheeks and hugged Edward.

He then handed Edward a clean sheet so he could wipe the gel off my stomach.

"I'll leave you guys to it." he smiled as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Edward helped me sit up and we just sat looking at the pictures.

"Edward, I can't believe this. We're going to have a daughter." I said and I jumped into his arms again kissing him all over his face.

"I know, me neither, love. Now, let's go and get ready so we can go and shop." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and started to undress. I didn't bother going into another room, I mean Edward has seen it all before. Edward did the same and then we were off. Alive, Rosalie, and Esme were already at the store getting a head start as Alice puts it. I know that she's just buying stuff that I would probably deny. We were at the mall in record time and I was already out of the car before Edward. I wobbled into the store and saw Alice and Rosalie looking at car seats.

"Bella, come here, I want to show you something." Alice called.

Edward appeared behind me and led me over to them. Alice pointed to the seat and I sighed. It was adorable; it was pink and had little stripes and flowers on it. Edward seemed to like it too but he went over and checked it. What was he looking for? He caught my amused expression and smiled.

"I'm checking the safety features." he said.

"Oh, okay, can we get it?" I asked.

"Of course, it looks good!" He said as he grabbed it off the shelf. He took my hand and we made our way over the clothes. I looked around but Esme was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Esme?" I asked craning my neck to look about the store.

"She's getting a crib," Rosalie said pulling me away from Edward.

"But shouldn't Edward and I pick out the crib?" I said.

"Don't worry, you'll like it. It's a surprise" Edward promised walking behind me.

At the entrance of the store I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle walking in.

"What are they doing here?" I laughed as they ran up to me.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and ruffled my hair.

"We all wanted to pick out something for our niece." he said.

"Okay, well pick away!" I yelled spreading out my arms.

Usually I would object to the idea of them buying me things, but this was our baby. They seemed really excited and I wasn't about to ruin it. I liked buying things for our daughter and she already deserved them. I smiled as everyone took off in different directions in the store. Edward once again took my hand and led me over to where the clothes were. I immediately ran over to where all the little frilly dresses were.

"Oh, Edward, look." I said

I pulled out a couple sets of clothes and held them up to Edward to see what he thought. It was a pink of course it their were little bunnies on the feet. It also came with a matching bib and hat. It was so cute; it could be her going home outfit. I looked towards Emmett and saw that he had a stroller in his hands. Jasper had a pack n' play. And Carlisle had a diaper bag. Everything they picked out matched, it was all pink. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, did you find everything?" I asked.

"Yep, now were just going to look around," they said.

"Okay." I yawned as they walked away.

I was getting tired and we've been here for hours but I didn't want to disturb them; they were having too much fun. I went over to the Rocking chairs and took a seat. I soon heard Edward follow and look at me concerned.

"Are you okay, love?" He knelt down next to me and put his hand on my knee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to sit and rest for a minute." I told him, closing my eyes slightly.

"Do you want to go home and rest?" he asked.

"Kind of, but I don't want to spoil everyone's fun." I said "By the way I like this rocking chair, it's comfortable."

"Do you want it?" he asked smirking.

I nodded and he just laughed.

"I like that you're actually letting us spend money on you."

"It's not for me, it's for our daughter." I explained.

"Stay here while I go pay and then we can leave and get you in bed." he kissed my forehead before leaving.

He was back in a couple of minutes and he helped me out of the chair and into the car. He started telling me that everyone else would meet us back in at the house later but I was already asleep, dreaming of our daughter

**Don't forget to review and check out the pictures of all the things they bought in my profile. Let me know if you like them!**


	11. First kicks

**The beta version of chapter 10 is up so check it out until then here is chapter 11**

There was a storm coming so the Cullen's thought it would be fun to play a baseball game. Right now, I was sitting on the couch watching TV, Alice was upstairs working on the baby's nursery; Edward and I wanted to help but Alice wouldn't let us.

As I was lying in the couch I was falling in and out of sleep but I didn't want to sleep. I heard Esme come into the room. She placed a plate of Mac- and- cheese in front of me, along with a glass of water.

"Bella dear, you need to eat something." she said softly.

I sat up, making room so she could sit next me. She stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Where's Edward?" she asked looking around.

"I think him, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle went to go set up the baseball game."

I rubbed my eyes and took a bite of the Mac and cheese. It tasted really good and I can't remember the last time that I ate. I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed when I felt no movement. Edward and I have expecting to feel the baby move. Carlisle said I should feel movement about now, but I've felt nothing. I wanted to know that she was okay in there. I must have had a sad look on my face because Esme seemed to notice me.

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Esme do you think something is wrong?"

"What do you mean by fine? You do feel alright, don't you?" she was starting to get worried.

"No, I feel fine." I assured her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't feel her," I said "Carlisle said that I should feel her kicking by now but I feel nothing and I'm starting to get worried."

Esme reached over and pulled my into a loving hug. She really was like a second mother to me.

"Oh Bella, it'll be alright. She'll kick when she's ready. She's just stubborn like her mom." she laughed.

I laughed too while taking another bite of my supper. I feel like I haven't talked to Esme in a while. She told me to come to her with whatever questions I had. After all she was pregnant, so I decided to take her up on that offer.

"Esme do you think the labor will be painful?"

"I'm not sure. Labor for a human is painful. I know that I was in pain then. But we don't know whether the baby is vampire or human. If she is vampire then the labor could be easier or more painful then usual."

Great. Just what I wanted, more pain. I was about to ask her another question but was interrupted by Alice coming down the stairs and walked over to Esme and I. She smiled at me and held out her hand.

"We're ready. Edward and Emmett are waiting for us. Bella you should probably grab a sweatshirt or something."

I sighed and lifted myself up from the couch. As I started to walk up the steps I ran into Jasper.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled up at him.

"Hello Bella, where are you going?" he asked.

"To grab a sweatshirt; Alice said it may be cold." I told him.

"I'll get it, I doubt Edward would want you walking up the stairs." he smirked.

"Thanks. My gray one's hanging in the closet."

"Be right back." He nodded.

He raced up the steps and was back in two seconds with my gray sweatshirt in hand. I took it from him and walked back down the steps next to him. I threw it on and then we walked outside. I started heading to the car but noticed that no one was following me.

"The car is this way." I told them.

"We're not taking the car; we're running there." Alice said.

"Alice I can't…," but before I could finish she cut me off.

"Relax, Jasper's going to carry you," she laughed.

I shook my head and walked over to Jasper. He placed one hand under my legs and the other on my back. He lifted me easily into his arms and we were off. We arrived and he let me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground I saw Edward smile at me and make his way over.

"Hello love, I missed you." he said leaning down to kiss me.

"I missed you, too." I smiled pulling him in for a hug.

His arm wrapped around my waist and led me over to the field. I saw that there was a chair set up along with a blanket.

"Edward…"

"I wanted you to be comfortable." he smirked.

I laughed and he sat me down in the chair. He gave me one last kiss and headed over to where his family was waiting.

"Remember to root for Me." he laughed.

"Promise." I said back, giving him thumbs up.

I grabbed the blanket that was next to the chair and wrapped it around me. As I looked out onto the field I saw that Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were on a team. As were Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. The teams were uneven but it didn't seem to matter. Edward was up first to bat. Carlisle threw the first pitch and Edward hit it. I couldn't even see where it was going, the ball went so fast.

Edward ran around the bases automatically scoring a home run. I clapped and cheered him on and he smiled at me. Emmett was up next and Edward was now standing behind Rosalie. Emmett scored his team an out because Alice caught his ball. Everyone else batted and I cheered them on. It looked like the storm was starting to pick up so I lifted the hood on my sweatshirt over my head. I continued to watch as Edward was up to bat again; I stood up so I could cheer him on. I felt it. Oh my god. It wasn't very strong but I felt it as my baby girl kicked me from the inside. I looked back over to Edward and was relieved to see he didn't notice. I felt it again, only this time she kicked hard. I gasped and clutched my stomach.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call.

When I didn't answer he rushed over to me and grabbed my elbow to help lower me back into the chair.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong. Here, feel."

I grabbed his hand and placed it where our daughter was still kicking. Edward's face was priceless, so I know he must have felt it.

"Oh my god," he said with a smile, "That's our baby girl."

"Yeah, and she likes to kick and hard." I laughed as she kicked again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him.

The rest of the family seemed curious to what was going on and rushed over.

"What's the hold up?" Emmett said.

"Edward's daughter is kicking up a storm." I said.

"Really?" everyone said at once.

"I told she would when she was ready." Esme smiled at me.

"I know."

Everyone came closer and knelt down round me.

"Can I feel?" everyone said.

I nodded and everyone took turns placing a hand on my stomach. They all looked shocked.

"That's weird." Jasper said.

"It's beautiful." Rosalie and Alice smiled at me.

"Yes you are." Edward said.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine again. He started slowly but it was building as his hand still remained in my stomach and the other tangled in my hair

"Eww, stop making out!" Emmett yelled.

Edward pulled away and lifted me up. I locked my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

"Let's get you home, I think our daughters trying to tell you that she's tired." he smiled.

"Oh, is she?" I said.

"Yes, and I know that you're tired. Esme said that you were half asleep earlier when she was talking to you." he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"So, I'm guessing the game's over." I heard Emmett say.

I just laughed and closed my eyes perfectly content.

**As always review and review again!**


	12. Halloween

**Thanks so much for all the reviews you guy's rock!**

Anyone guess what today is? It's Halloween and I'm dressing up, Edward decided that it would be funny to paint my stomach like a pumpkin. We were actually going out and trick or treating. I used to love going when I was little. Renée used to take me out all the time and afterward we would just sit, eat candy, and watch scary movies till morning. Just thinking of Renée made my heart drop. I haven't seen her or Charlie since the wedding and I missed them terribly. Edward and I haven't talked about it yet but I think that they have a right to know that they have a grand daughter on the way. I know it could be dangerous but I know I would be upset of they didn't tell me something like that. I sighed and rolled over in bed to face Edward. His hand was still on my stomach still rubbing soothing circles on it. Our daughter would not stop kicking last night and I could not get comfortable. So Edward tried to calm her down.

"Did she finally stop kicking?" Edward asked as he kissed my lips.

"Yes and I finally got some sleep" I smiled at him

"You know what today is right?"

"Yes it's Halloween… and about that I want to talk to you about something"

"Okay hold that thought I need to have a shower and then we can talk"

"Okay I'll be here" I said

He smirked at me and walked back into the bathroom. I lay back down in bed and covered myself in the blankets. I kept wondering on how I was going to break the news to Edward. I didn't know if he would agree with me or not, but I was hoping he would at least consider it. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder.

"She's beautiful" Edward smiled at me "You did so good, I'm so proud of you"

I looked down in my arms and saw the most beautiful baby girl in my arms. I was about to open my mouth when Edward froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

Before he could answer me the door burst open and Aro, Jane, And Felix all entered the room. I gasped and pulled my baby closer to me, desperate to protect her. They all stepped closer and I noticed that Edward wasn't even trying to stop them or protect us he just stood there. I wasn't strong enough and they took my baby away from me.

"Stop what are you doing she's just a baby" I cried

"I'm sorry Bella it has to be done, she a danger to us all" Aro said

With one last scream of terror Aro sunk his teeth into my baby's neck.

I woke up screaming and crying on hysterics. Edward rushed out of the bathroom in his towel and ran over to me.

"Bella what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" he panicked

"I…the baby… and you" I stuttered

Edward pulled me into his arms and rocked me back in forth. I cried into his shoulder and clung onto him for dear life.

"Bella Shh it's okay, calm down" he pleaded

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"There, now tell me what happened" he said stoking my cheek.

"Ok well I had a dream I you and I were looking at our daughter and she was so beautiful Edward. Then the Volturi came and took her from me. They killed her Edward and you just stood there. You didn't even try to stop them or protect her, you let them kill her" I cried

"Bella look at me. She's safe and the Volturi will not take her. It was just a dream I will always protect you and our family no matter what"

"It was just a dream" I repeated

"Yes it was" he assured me

"Okay change of subject I have something to ask you" I sat up on my knees and eyed him

"Shoot" he smiled

"Well I was just remembering of how Renée used to take me trick or treating and how we would watch scary movies. We'll I miss Renée and Charlie and thought maybe we should tell them"

"Bella you know why we can't do that…'

"I know I just thought that maybe you could think about it. I just think that they have a right to know their grand daughter Edward" I said climbing onto his lap that was still wrapped in a towel.

"I see your point Bella. I'll tell you what, I'll think about it but in the mean time I think we can do something about the candy and movies"

"Really?"

"Yes now let me get dressed" he laughed and lifted me off him to get dressed.

He didn't bother going into the other room and just got changed in the bedroom. All of a sudden my stomach started rumbling.

"Edward I'm going to get some breakfast" I said getting up to leave

"I'll get it" he said

"I can get it Edward I'm not invalid" I scolded

He laughed and gave up. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled out a bowl from the cabinet and poured some cereal and milk in it. I walked into the Living room and sat on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were also in the Living room cuddled up on the couch.

Happy Halloween Bella" Emmett said

"Hey guys Edward and I are going to watch scary movies, you guys in?" I asked them

"Hell yeah. You won't be scared though will you?" Emmett asked

"I'll be fine" I hoped

Edward came down and took the spot next me. Everyone crowded into the room and placed themselves in a spot. I was sitting in between Edward and Emmett and I snuggled into Edward closer. Alice pooped in the DVD and took her spot next to Jasper. Once the title of the movie came up Emmett laughed.

"Seriously Alice we're watching 'Halloween'" he scoffed

"Yes we are" she snapped

As the movie continued on I was actually surprised that I wasn't that scared. I mean I would jump every once in a while but I wasn't terrified. Once the movie was over Jasper turned toward me with a smile.

"Wow Bella you we hardly scared" he said

"Okay guys no that we watched the movie we have to go and get ready" Alice yelled at us.

"Fine" Edward said as he helped lift me from the couch "See you guys out there"

We walked up into our bedroom and I lifted my shirt up as Edward opened the bottles of paint. I sat on the chair so my back was resting against the back. Edward dipped the brush into the bottle and painted my whole stomach orange. It ticked really badly and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"Does it tickle?" he asked sarcastically

"Yes" I giggled

He continued with the orange and moved onto the green stem at the top. Then he painted a random face on the pumpkin that was now taking shape on my belly.

"What's with the face?" I asked

"It's cute" he said

He cleaned the brushed off before helping me out of the chair. I walked over to the mirror and smiled. It did look really cute and I was getting really big. _**(Picture on profile)**_ Edward came back with an orange shirt and helped place it on me so it rested just above my stomach. He then got the camera and took dozens of pictures.

"What a great idea I had huh?" he said

"Yeah but I'm going to have issues getting all this paint off"

"Don't worry it will come right off on the shower" he promised

"Good"

"Are you ready to get going? Everyone else is outside waiting for us"

"Yep let's go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

Before we left Edward grabbed my black jacket for me to put on. It was a little chilly out and this jacket was warm and short enough that you could still see the pumpkin. After my jacket was on he led me out of the house. We decided that we weren't going to go far because A: it was cold. And B: I was 5 months pregnant and couldn't walk around for hours. Once we were outside everyone commented on how cute my stomach looked.

"Edward you didn't make it look scary at all" Alice complained

Alice was dressed as a cat (I don't know why) and everyone else thought it would be funny if they dressed as vampires.

"I know but it's cute" Edward whined

"Whatever" she said and walked over to grab my hand.

We only went to a couple houses. I mean I'm the only one who will actually eat the candy and we don't need 6 bags full.

**Edward's POV**

Bella looked so happy. I know that she misses her parents but I don't think that it's safe if they know. But then again they deserve to know that their daughter is going to have a daughter. Maybe I'll talk to Carlisle about it later, I know it would make her happy and that's all that matters. We'll deal with the consequences later. We were only at the 7th house and I could see that Bella was getting tired. I wanted her in bed and resting not trick or treating. I let them go ahead to the next house and I trailed behind. A lady opened the door and smiled down at Bella.

"Oh what a cute idea" she squealed looking at her stomach.

"Thanks" Bella smiled "It was my husband's idea"

"Oh how far along are you?" she asked

"About 5 months"

"Oh well here you go" she said as she placed a handful of candy in the bag and smiled once more before closing the door.

Bella walked back over to me and was leaning most of her weight against my side. I laughed and easily lifted her into my arms.

"Ok let's get you home" I stated; she just sighed and closed her eyes.

"Guys I'm taking Bella home" I announced to my family as I walked away

"Good night Bella" they all said at once

I walked into the house and was met by Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"I'm going to go put her to bed and then I have to talk to you guys" I said

They just nodded and I continued up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and started the tub. I sat Bella on the floor making sure she wouldn't topple over before I lifted her shirt over her head. I reached over and gently placed her in the tub so her back was resting against the tile. She stirred and opened her eyes a slit.

"Edward what are you doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Getting all the paint off. Go back to sleep"

She did and I grabbed the wash cloth and began to gently wash it over her stomach. It came right off so I didn't need to scrub that hard. After I got all the paint off I dressed her in a tank top and shorts. I carried her to bed and laid her down. Once I was sure she was peacefully sleeping I went down stairs to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

"What do you need Edward?" Carlisle asked

"Bella misses Charlie and Renée and she wants to tell them" I said

"Edward it could be dangerous" Carlisle warned

"I know and I told her that but she does have a point. I mean don't you think they would want to know that they have a grand daughter on the way" I reasoned

"Yes you right but what they don't know won't hurt them" he said

"But it would hurt Bella and that would hurt me. I mean she's still human and as far as we know the baby's more human than vampire. So I really see no harm"

I looked into Carlisle's thoughts to see what he was thinking but he was blocking his thoughts from me. He was about to say something when the door burst opened and my siblings walked in. They threw the candy on the table and walked over to us.

"Wow what a night. I got a crap load of candy" Emmett yelled

"Emmett shut up Bella's sleeping" I hissed

He shut up and I listened to make sure Bella did not wake. She stirred but her breathing was still slow and heavy, indicating that she was still asleep.

"Sorry bro. Come on Rose let's bring this party upstairs" He said as he grabbed Rosalie's hand leading her upstairs

"Don't wake her" I pleaded

"No worries"

"I'll keep ear out. I'm going to go and work on the nursery" Alice winked at me dragging Jasper upstairs behind her.

I nodded at her and turned back to face Carlisle. He was still blocking his thoughts from me and I was getting impatient.

"Edward if it really means that much to you then I guess we can tell them. We just have to be careful about it"

"Thank you Carlisle I know Bella will be happy" I said

"I know she will. Just be careful"

"I will. I'll give them a call tomorrow" I said walking up the steps to spend the night next to my love.

**As always don't forget to review! And check out the pictures on my profile. It's really cute **


	13. visits

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Bella's POV **

I woke up to the sun shining through the big window in Edward's room. I also heard noises, it sounded like the things were being moved. I jumped out of bed and walked out into the hallway. Alice was carrying something that was that was wrapped on a bag while Emmett and Jasper were lugging something heavy up the steps. Once Alice saw me her eyes widened and she rushed over to me.

"Bella what are you doing up?" she hissed

"I heard you guys moving stuff. What are you doing?" I yawned

"Nothing you'll find out soon enough. Now go back to bed, Edward told me he wanted you sleeping till he got back"

She placed her hands on my shoulders and started to lead me back to the bedroom when I stopped her.

"Where is Edward?" I asked her

"He went on a quick hunting trip after he put you to bed last night" she said

Once Alice had me settled in bed again she gave me a stern look.

"Edward will be back soon. Don't come into the hallway. Call me if you need anything"

I just nodded and snuggled back under the blankets and closed my eyes. I was lying there for about 15 minutes when I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and lips on my neck.

"Good morning love" he whispered against my neck, his breath tickling me.

"Hi I missed you"

"I missed you too. Why are you up?" he wondered

"Alice" I sighed and turned to face him.

I moved over to kiss him but he surprised me by ducking and moving towards my stomach. He lifted up my tank top and placed kisses all over.

"And how is my little girl this morning?" he cooed

"Just great, Edward remember what I talked to you about earlier… about Charlie and Renée?"

"Yes and?"

"And I was wondering if you thought about it yet?"

I climbed onto his stomach so I was straddling his waist. I ran my fingers through his hair while his hands traced circles on my stomach.

"Can I have a kiss now?" I whined remembering when he dodged me earlier.

"You're cute when you want something but I have to go talk make a phone call" he smiled.

"Edward...Seriuosly" I pouted

I feel like he hasn't kissed me in forever. Now he doesn't want to. Can't his phone call wait? I turned to move off of him but his hands wrapped themselves around my waist, no letting me go. Then so fast that I didn't even see, he flipped us over so he was now on top. He viciously attached his lips to mine and kissed me hungrily. As I moved to lie down the ache in my back was protesting. I groaned and he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes my back is killing me though" I sighed

"I think I can help with that" he smiled and turned me over so I was lying on my side.

He moved behind me before lifting my tank top to expose my back. I felt his icy fingers gently graze my back and I shivered. He chuckled and pressed his hands along my back. He knew all the right spots and I swear I let out a moan slip past my lips.

"Better?" he asked after a while

"Much, thank you" I closed my eyes again, yawning

"You're very welcome love. Now get some more sleep, I'll be back in little while"

He kissed the tip of my nose before tucking the blanket around me and leaving the room. After the door shut I closed my eyes and before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

Bella is going to be so surprised when she wakes up. She had no idea of what is coming for her. Little did she know that in just 1 hour Charlie and Renée will be here. I worked it all out with Carlisle and after much convincing, he finally agreed. They had no idea what was going on but I told them that Bella and I had some big news. So I was currently on my way to the airport to pick Renée up. I was about to pull onto the highway when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello" I answered

"Edward, Bella almost caught us earlier. You so lucky that she didn't or else I would've had to change the whole thing over again…" Alice yelled into the phone.

"Alice calm down. She didn't even see anything. Isn't almost done anyway?" I asked

"Yes and I can't wait for everyone to see it. After Charlie and Renée get here is when the big reveal is. Edward you are going to love it"

"I'm sure I will. I'm almost there I'll call you when I'm on my way back"

"Okay bye" and with that she hung up

By that time I was at the airport and walked to the lobby to meet Renée. I saw a crowd of people unload from the plane gate and one of which was Renée. She smiled when she saw me and ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Edward it's been too long" she said as she pulled away.

"Yes it has" I agreed

"Does Bella have any idea that we're coming?"

"Nope none, I wanted this to be a surprise for her. She's been asking about seeing you for a while"

"Oh well I can't wait let's go"

She grabbed her suitcase and bags and started to walk when I stopped her.

"Let me take your bags" I said as took her suitcase for her.

"Oh thank you Edward"

I nodded to her and walked towards my Volvo. Once we started the drive the rest of the ride was silent. She would ask me every once in a while how Bella was? Or how life was going? We finally made to the house and it looked like Charlie was already there. Renée was smiling like a kid at Christmas and stormed into the house. Charlie was there and he and Emmett were watching a baseball game. We said our hellos and I excused myself so I could go and get Bella. I could hear her sleeping so I opened the door and silently walked over to her. I went lie down next to her so we were face to face. I gently kissed her lips and she smiled lightly. She stretched and her eyes popped open.

"Hi beautiful" I smiled

"Hi, where did you go?" she asked yawning

"Come on and I'll show you"

She just smiled as I helped her up from the bed.

"Edward what did you do?" she asked

"You'll see"

As we walked down the stairs Bella paused at the sight before her.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. My parents were sitting right in front of me. I can't believe that their really here. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Mom, Dad what are doing here?"

"Edward called and said you have something very important to tell us. But by the looks of you, I think I can guess what" my mom narrowed her eyes at me.

I just smiled and ran over to hug them. I missed them so much. I haven't seen them since the wedding. I looked towards Edward and smiled at him. My mom led me over to the couch as she sat down next to me.

"So as you guys can see" I said gesturing towards my stomach "There's going to be a baby here in about 3 months"

A tear left my mom's eye as she pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Oh Bella you're going to be a mother" she cheered

"Yes I am" I sighed

"I'm going to be a grandmother, oh Bella I'm so happy for you guys" she walked over to Edward and pulled him into a hug also.

I looked towards Charlie and he had a grim expression on his face.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked as I went over to him.

"Yeah, Bells I'll be fine. My baby's having a baby; you're all grown up now." He said

"Oh Dad I'll always be your little girl and your going to be a grandfather"

"Wow do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?" he asked

"It's a girl" Edward told them.

"Oh a baby girl" Mom gushed. "Where's everyone else?"

"There all upstairs working on…"

Alice ran down the stairs smiling like a little kid.

"Guys come on its ready" she yelled bouncing up and down.

"What's ready?" I asked

She didn't answer me she just ran back up the steps. Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs. Charlie and Renée followed closely behind us just as confused as I was. We followed Alice towards the closed door that she was standing in front of.

"Ok it's finally done" she squealed

She opened the door to reveal the nursery. The walls were painted brown and there was a comfy looking pink chair in the corner. There was also a beautiful chandelier on the ceiling along with a carpet. I walked over to the crib and ran my fingers across it. It was full of stuffed animals and baby blankets**. (Pick of nursery on profile**) I felt a tear escape my eyes.

"Alice it's beautiful" my parents said

"Bella do you like" Alice asked me

I nodded and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Alice I love it. It's perfect thank you"

"I'm glad you like it" she said

"You did good Alice" Edward finally spoke up

I pulled away from her and walked over to Edward who pulled me into a hug. I looked over towards my parents who were looking over all the baby stuff that we gotten so far. They looked so happy.

"Thank you" I said to Edward

"For what?" he asked

"For bringing my parents here. It meant a lot to me"

"You're welcome I know you wanted them here" he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"Bella now that I'm here we've got a lot of stuff to do before I have to go home again"

"Oh no"

"We're throwing you a baby shower" Alice yelled.

**Hey guys sorry it was short. Promise next will be longer. Review!**


	14. Compromise

**Hey guys sorry that I posted the last chapter twice. The documents must have gotten mixed up. So here is the real chapter. To make it up to you I'll try and post again tonight. Sorry again!**

My parents left for the night. My mom was staying at a hotel close to us, we offered her to stay here but she refused. She was staying till the baby shower and then she had to leave that night. I kept trying to convince them that I didn't need a baby shower, but they wouldn't listen to me. I was lying on Edward's chest as he gently rubbed my back. My back's been hurting lately but Edward always found a way to make it better.

"How's your back feel now?" he whispered

"A little better" I mumbled

Since I only had about 3 months left in the pregnancy I've become lazier than ever. I'll I ever did was eat, watch TV, and sleep. I was too tired to do much else. I kept telling Edward that he should go and play with his brothers, I know I was boring. I heard Edward ask me something else but it sounded more like a hum. I was already falling asleep.

"Bella!" Edward shouted shaking my shoulder.

"Mmm what?" I mumbled, if he were human he wouldn't be able to understand me.

"I asked if your nausea has passed"

Oh yeah I forgot, ever since last night I've been throwing up every hour on the dot. I hated it, it was gross and tiring. But of course being Edward, he would hold my hair up and rub my back.

"Yes it passed for now"

"Good" he sighed

I rolled over to look into his eyes and frowned. They were black. I can't remember the last time that he hunted. I reached up a traced the bruises under his eyes.

"Edward you need to hunt" I stated

"I'm fine I'd rather be her with you" he smiled at me

"I'd rather you'd be here too but you need to hunt. When the last time you hunted?"

"I don't actually remember" he admitted

"Go I'll be fine. I'm no fun anyway I'll just be sleeping probably. Your daughter kept me up all night"

"I know you were very restless"

"Like I said I'll be no fun, please go" I said trying to push him off the bed.

"Fine I'll go and just for the record you are fun" he smiled and leaned over to peck me on the lips. "Now get some sleep" he ordered

"Okay I will" I was already asleep before he walked out the door.

I woke up a little while later, sat up and stretched. I noticed that Edward wasn't home but I heard faint talking coming from the living room. I slid out of bed and wondered into the Living room. As soon as I entered the room everyone stopped talking and turned to face me.

"Bella dear why are you up?" Esme asked sweetly

"I wasn't tired anymore and I heard you guys talking. Is something wrong?" I asked

"No nothing is wrong" Alice said coming over to hug me "We were just talking"

I was about to ask another question when Edward came bursting through the door.

"Alice are you sure that the Volturi are coming?" he yelled

I gasped and Alice slapped her hand against her hand against her forehead. The Volturi, did I hear him right.

"Way to go Edward" Rosalie snapped

Edward turned to faced me with a scared expression written all over his face. I froze in fear and I started to sob. Why are they coming? This couldn't be happening, not know. It was just like my dream. They were going to kill my baby. Edward rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. He rocked me back in forth trying to calm me.

"Shh Bella it's alright they won't touch you" I clung onto him for dear life.

"Why… why are they coming?"

"Bella we don't know for sure if they are coming here. Alice just saw them around forks. So for right know you need to calm down" Edward said as he continues to stroke my hair.

Carlisle looked towards Alice. "Alice try and see if you can catch anything else"

She nodded, grabbed jasper's hand and walked up the stairs.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"Well for now we just wait. Bella you should try and sleep and maybe something to eat" Carlisle told me.

I nodded and walked up the steps. Edward went into the kitchen to get me food I guessed. I lay back in bed as Edward walked in with a bowl of soup. He tried to give it to me but I pushed his hands away.

"Bella you need to eat something" he sighed

"I'm not hungry"

"Bella eat" he said pushing the bowl toward me again.

"No" I yelled and got up from the bed.

I know that I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I mean I wasn't mad at him I was just stressed. First my parents show up, even thought that's not stress it was a lot to take in. Then I haven't been feeling well, the baby shower, and now the Volturi were coming. I was surprised I just didn't pass out. I ran right out the door and into Emmett.

"Wow Bella where you going?" he laughed

I didn't answer him and just slid down the wall crying.

"Bells what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me"

"I'm sorry I feel so stupid, I didn't mean to yell at Edward, there's just too much going on" I cried

"Bella its okay, you're just scared" Emmett said hugging me

Edward came out of the room only to find me crying into Emmett. He cautiously leaned down next to me and stroked my hair.

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that" I said as I jumped into his arms.

"Bella its okay, just tell me why you got so upset" he pulled back so he could look into my eyes.

"Edward if the Volturi come they'll see that I'm still human and pregnant on top of that.

What if they try to kill her?"

Edward froze along with Emmett. Now I was scared.

"Bella listen to me, they will not touch you and they will not touch our daughter"

"I trust you" I whispered

"Good" Edward sighed

"Can I go back to bed? I'm still tired" I said getting up.

"Of course you can. I'll come lay with you" he said taking my hand

"Actually Edward can you get me a drink" I asked

He nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I walked back into the room and climbed into bed. I swear that that bed had a permanent dent in it from me lying there all the time. I closed my eyes but they snapped opened when Edward burst the door with a terrified expression.

"Edward what's…?"

He didn't answer he just closed and locked the door. Now I was scared, he came over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Edward what is going on you're scaring me?" I asked

"The Volturi are close. Alice said that they were hunting and decided to stop by, it has nothing to do with you"

I froze in fear, oh no. I don't think a locked door would or could keep them out.

"Shouldn't we be down stairs?" I asked still in fear

"Not right now, if they're not here to see you then I don't want you near them"

I pulled the comforter over my head and wrapped my arms protectively over my stomach. I heard Edward move closer and wrap his arms around me.

"Edward I'm scared" I whimpered hiding my face in his chest.

"Shh, I'm right here and no one is going to touch you"

We lay in the bed for what seemed like hours. The only sound was my scared and labored breathing. I was so tired but my eyes wouldn't close, fearing that when I woke up Edward would be gone. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I heard Edward shaking me gently.

"Bella they're here" he whispered

My breath caught in my throat when I heard his words. I pulled myself back so I was in back of him and his arms reached out to clasp my hands. I wasn't scared that they were coming. I was more scared for my daughter. Edward was frozen next to me just staring into space.

"Edward…"

He put his finger to my lips silencing me.

"Don't talk they'll hear you" he told me

I just nodded and we continued to sit there. Suddenly he tensed and pulled me more behind his back. I grasped his shirt with my hands and I buried my face in between his shoulder blades. Once again fear took over my body and I began to shake. Edward reached out and stroked my arm up and down.

"They were wondering where you were" he told me

"Are they coming up here?" I whispered

"Yes" was all he said

The door opened and Rosalie and Emmett came in with scared expressions on their faces. Rosalie looked at my face and gave me a forced, soft smile.

"What's going on?" Edward asked

'They want to see Bella. We tried to convince them not to" Rosalie said

"Stay with her" Edward said

He got up from the bed as soon as 3 people in dark cloaks appeared before me. Aro, Jane, and Felix all fluttered into the room. The rest of the family filed in after. Rosalie and Emmett took seats in front of on the bed. Edward stood with Carlisle in front of us.

"So where is Isabella" Aro hissed

He leaned around my bodyguards to get a good look at me. When he saw me he gasped.

"I see she is still human, and with child. But ho is that possible?"

"We're not sure but as you can see she is indeed pregnant so therefore her change has been post-pone" Carlisle said

"Yes I can see dear Carlisle" Jane hissed as she advanced.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all moved closer till I was out of her view.

"Please allow the child to be born first before the change can happen" Carlisle pleaded

"I see no need to wait, why not just change her now. You know we don't give second chances" Aro said

He moved forward so he was one step in front of me. He reached out to try and grab me and I cringed away. My hands folded over my stomach waiting for him. But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Edward right in front of me blocking Aro's path.

"Don't you ever think about touching her" he growled

"Please I assure you she will be changed after the baby is born. It could possibly kill them both if we changed her now" Carlisle said stepping in between Edward and Aro.

"Fine but we will be back to check up on you. Next time there won't be another chance"

They lifted there hoods over their heads and went out the door. I sighed in relief as they left. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine" I assured him

"It's over" Carlisle said as he came over and kissed my cheek.

They were right it is over. For now.


	15. False labor

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry again for he repeat chapter. Okay so I decided to try something new. If I get 5 or more reviews per chapter I'll try to update the next day or maybe even that night. But you have to review! So what do you think?**

**This picks up right where the last chapter left off. **

Everyone filtered out of the room leaving Edward and I by ourselves. I sighed and lifted myself off the bed announcing that I was going to take a shower. Edward just nodded and lay back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. I knew that all this stress was weighing down on him. He had to deal with me being pregnant and now the Volturi. He always acted so strong and it must have been hard on him, I know it was for me. I can't even remember the last time that he hunted. I undressed and carefully stepped into the shower carefully. Edward has recently placed a mat on the shower floor so I wouldn't slip. He said I was even more of danger magnet than I was before. I let the warm water rinse over my back and I reached for my favorite shampoo, strawberry. I scrubbed it through my scalp and closed my eyes. The water felt so nice and it was just what I needed to help calm me. I stayed under the water for a couple more minutes before climbing out and wrapping myself in a fluffy towel that Edward must have put out. Weird I didn't hear him come in; then again he was a vampire.

"Oh my god" I sighed as looked at my swollen stomach.

There were tons of little pink lines called stretch marks. This was definitely one of the downsides of pregnancy. They started at the top and ran all the way down my stomach. I squirted some lotion into my hand and rubbed it all over. The label said it was to help with stretch marks, but so far I wasn't seeing any difference. Once I was done I walked back into the room and there was Edward in the same position that I left him in. I walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Edward?" I said

No answer.

I sighed again and pulled my towel closer and leaned over so I was lying on top of him. He moved his hands so they wrapped around my waist. His eyes so black that I'm surprised him didn't snap. I traced my fingers under his eyes and ran one hand through his hair.

Edward please hunt, you're thirsty" I said

"I'm fine" was all he said

"Edward your eyes are the blackest that I've ever seen. I don't want you to be hurting please. It'll make me feel better"

He sighed so I knew that he gave in.

"Fine, I'll be quick, and you're right. Plus you in that towel isn't helping with myself control" he smirked.

"Thank you"

"I love you. Call me if anything goes wrong. I don't care if you just sneeze, call me okay?" he came over and kissed me on the lips before leaving the room.

I got up and went to get dressed. It was kind of rainy out so I just threw on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I then walked downstairs to see what the rest of the family was doing. It looked Jasper and Emmett went with Edward. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme smiling at me.

"Hello dear. Would you like some breakfast?" she asked

"Yes I'm starving"

She smiled and got to work. She made me an egg on an English muffin. It took a bite and moaned. It was so good. Esme laughed.

"I'm guessing that it's good"

"It's delicious, thank you"

"You're very welcome dear. And thank you for getting Edward out of the house. He needed to hunt"

"I know I thought his eyes were going to go permanently black, I don't think he's hunted since…actually I don't remember the last time" I laughed

I continued to eat my breakfast as Esme washed the rest of the dishes. Once I was done I handed her my plate and scooted off to the Living room. Alice and Rosalie were flipping through magazines.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I asked as plopped onto the couch

"Looking through baby magazines. We're trying to get ideas for your baby shower this weekend" Rosalie said as I stood up.

"Guys you don't have to"

"We want to, plus Renée is really excited and you should be too" Alice said

I know and…" I was cut off as a searing pain rippled through me.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie

"I don't know give me a minute" I said taking a deep breath

Alice and Rosalie rushed to my side helping me sit down. I took deep breaths and rubbed my hands over my stomach. That felt like a contraction. Oh god this could not be happening. But wait wasn't my water supposed to break? Rosalie and Alice were still staring at me with confused expressions.

"Bella?" Alice asked

"I'm okay I think" I assured them

I gave them a small smile telling them that I was fine. I closed my eyes and leant my head against the back of the couch. They all stared at me for another 10 minutes or so just waiting.

"You guys I'm Oka…"

I screamed as yet another cramp raked through my body. I couldn't help but scream out as I clutched my stomach.

"Carlisle, Esme!" Alice called "It's Bella"

Carlisle and Esme appeared on front of me in a matter of seconds. And I looked up at them with tears in my eyes.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he helped me lie down.

"I don't know I keep having this sharp pain"

"I'll call Edward" Esme said as she pulled her phone out

Carlisle started poking and prodding at my stomach. He pressed down in a certain spot and I cried out.

"Well Bella you're defiantly not having a baby tonight. It just looks like false labor; you can't do anything but grin and bear it"

"Uggh" I groaned covering my eyes.

"Edward will be here as soon as he can. He wants to talk to you Bella" Esme said walking back into the room and handing me the phone.

"Hello" I asked into the phone.

Bella? Sweetheart are you okay?" he asked frantically

"Edward my stomach hurts, when are you going to be home?" I cried

"Love I'll be there in a couple of hours. Try and get some rest till I get there okay?"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love too, I'll see you soon" the line went dead.

Alice brought me a glass of water and a blanket. I thanked her and Esme sat on the end of the sofa.

'I'll stay with you until Edward gets home. Try and get some sleep" she told me

I just nodded and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. I was awoken later by cold arms wrapping around my waist.

"Edward" I murmured reaching out for him

He caught my hands and kissed them.

"Shh go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you"

"That okay" I said smiling

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" he said rubbing my stomach

"No I'm fine now it only happened twice"

'Thank god you had me worried" he kissed the top of head, his lips lingering. "I thought I was going to miss the birth of my daughter"

"Edward it's still early. Carlisle said that it was false labor, to help my body prepare for the real thing"

"Okay but I'll have to hunt before you do actually go into labor" he smirked

I leaned over and hugged him tightly to me and as close as I could with my fat stomach.

"I missed you, how was hunting?"

"Fine Emmett found some grizzly bears and I found a lion"

"Mmm your favorite"

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'

Carlisle came down the steps and smiled as he spotted Edward and me. He walked over and placed his hands on my stomach again.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Much better" I admitted

'No more sharp pains"

"No I haven't another one yet" I said

"Good I'd say that it's gone. Let me know if you feel it again"

"Okay" I agreed

He smiled at me again and left the room giving Edward and me privacy.

"So are you excited for tomorrow" Edward asked, making small talk.

"What's tomorrow?" I already knew what tomorrow was.

"Your baby shower"

"Uggh" I groaned

"Come on it'll be fun. You need a girl's day. Plus your mom wet will be there and I bet she is dying to see you"

"I know I just don't want them going through all that trouble" I said

"Bella believe me Alice loves doing this. It's fun for her"

"I know" I sighed "I'll behave"

He laughed and pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"You know we could move upstairs" he said

"That's okay I'm too comfortable" I yawned

"Fine now do me a favor and get some sleep. You'll need a lot of energy for tomorrow"

"Fine but can you hum my lullaby? You haven't in a while"

"Of course I love you" he said before he started humming.

"I love you too" I pulled him closer to me.

I closed my eyes dreaming of the horrors that tomorrow would bring.

**So what did you think? The baby shower will be the next chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas for it, because I got nothing right now. So please review and another chapter may be up tomorrow.**

**Thanks**


	16. Baby shower

**Wow guys thanks for all the reviews, you rock loved all the ideas. I hope you like what I decided to do.**

Today was the day of the baby shower and I've been dreading it for days.. I rolled over and almost fell, but luckily Edward caught me before I crashed. I sat up and realized that I was still on the couch.

"Good morning beautiful" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Hi" I yawned as I stretched my arms.

"How are you this morning?" he asked

"Much better, I slept really well last night"

"I know you were snoring quite loudly" he laughed

I sat up more so I could slap him against the chest. Even thought it didn't hurt him, he got the point.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I do not snore!" I yelled at him. He always knew I was serious when I used his full name.

"I'm sorry I'm glad you slept well, you needed it"

"I know I wish I could sleep a little longer"

I pretended to close my eyes but Edward wasn't buying it. I would do anything just to lay here and not go to the baby shower. I know that everyone was excited to see me but I just wasn't into it. Edward just laughed and moved to get up.

"I'll leave to get a few more minutes of sleep before Alice comes to get you"

I was going to argue that I really wasn't tired but I was going to do whatever I could to skip this party. I didn't end up sleeping but I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I turned my head and looked at the clock, it was 3:25 and the shower started at 5. Why Alice wanted to have the shower so late was beyond me. I groaned as I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh Bella guess what time it is?" Alice sang

"I don't know Alice"

"It's time to get you ready silly" she cheered

"Alice just for once will you not play Bella Barbie"

She just laughed and pulled me up into her arms. I gasped at the fast movement.

"Alice be careful with her" Edward hissed as he walked back into the room.

"Oh Edward relax I wouldn't drop her"

Edward just gave her a stern look and Alice whisked us the winding stairs. She brought me into her bathroom and plopped me in a chair.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked her

"She and Esme are at the restaurant setting things up" she said

"Alice I said nothing big. And why is it at a restaurant and who did you invite?"

"Bella relax, I promise nothing big and you'll see how everything works out when we get there"

"Fine" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest

She pulled out a curling iron along with a straightener** (sp)** and a bunch of other scary looking things. She brushed through my hair before putting it through the curling iron. After that she put my hair up in curlers and turned to face me.

"No onto the makeup and don't groan"

She started with my lips and ended with my cheeks. Then she was off to her room. She came back with a little summer dress. It was pink with and I have to admit that it was kind of cute.** (Pic on profile) **she left me so I could get ready and was back after I had put it on. She took out my hair and ran the straightener through it.

"Okay Bella you're all done" she clapped

"Finally" I said

She helped me up from the chair and walked back down the steps. Edward caught me at the bottom and pulled me into his arms.

"You look gorgeous" he smiled at me

"Thank you" I blushed

He smiled and reached up to stroke my cheek before kissing it.

"I'm going to miss that" he said sadly

I could see the sadness in his eyes but when he looked at me he tried to cover it up. He kissed me on the lips and bent down so he could kiss my stomach.

"Have fun, I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I kissed him back

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled out the door and into the car in a matter of seconds. She started the engine and we were off.

"Please try and be a good sport" Alice pleaded

"Alice I promise you that I will try and have a good time. How come you wouldn't let Edward come?"

"Because a baby shower is usually just for girls, besides Edward thinks that it's a good idea for you to have some girl time"

I just nodded and before I knew it we pulled up to the restaurant. I got of the car and was embraced by my mother.

"Hi sweetheart" she said

"Hi mom"

"Oh honey I missed you. Come on lets go inside" she wrapped her arms around my shoulders leading me inside.

"So how's my granddaughter?" she asked

"Fine, I got really worried yesterday. I had some false labor and it scared me to death. I thought she was coming but she wasn't thank god"

"Thank goodness it's still too early for her. You've got a couple months left"

"I know and good thing I wasn't going into labor because Edward wasn't home"

"You were by yourself?" my mom asked worriedly

"No Edward would never leave me home by myself. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were all home" I said in one long sentence.

"Good" was all she said

She led me into a bigger room that was decorated in pink with balloons everywhere. There was even a cake. And of course there were presents all lined up in a row. I looked around the room and noticed two familiar faces.

"Angela, Jessica what are you guys doing here?" I yelled as they ran over to hug me.

"How come you didn't tell us that you and Edward were expecting?" Jessica asked

I just shrugged my shoulders and went over to give Rosalie and Esme a hug. Alice announced that we were know going to open gifts. Rosalie and Alice bought mounds of clothes. Esme bought us a bunch of bottles and pacifiers. She also gave me a beautiful hand knitted baby blanket. Angela and Jessica bought me a comforter for the crib and a baby monitor. And my mom bought a scrapbook to put pictures, saying that she wanted pictures, she also bough me a boppy seat. She said that it helped me if I was going to breastfeed. I didn't know if I was, I mean I wanted too but I don't know if I could. I'll have to talk to Carlisle and Edward about that later. I thanked everyone and we moved onto cake. We were just chatting when there was a loud bang from outside.

"What was that?" I asked

"You have got to be kidding me" Alice groaned

The door opened and in popped all the boys, including my dad. I immediately cheered and went over to hug him.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked

"Came to see my little girl" he smiled then he eyed the cake and smiled

I pulled away from him and ran over to my husband. He caught me and laughed.

"Careful Bella, we don't want you falling"

"Shut up" I said teasingly

"What are you doing here?" I asked him smiling

"I thought you would be bored by now and Emmett wanted to come crash it. Plus I missed you"

He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. Emmett and Jasper were fooling around going through all the baby clothes. Edward sat down in a chair and pulled me onto his lap so we could watch them. He started rubbing lower back and I moaned.

"Does that feel good?" he asked chuckling

"Yes so good"

"Good"

We chatted with everyone for another half hour or so then they started to leave. Angela and Jessica left first; they gave me hug and wished me good luck. My dad left next and sad that he would see me soon. My mom looked at her watch and sighed.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I've got to catch my flight" she sighed

"Esme and I can take you like, it's on the way home" Carlisle said

"Oh that would be wonderful, thank you"

She came over to me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Call me when it's time and I'll be on the next flight out" she said then she went over to hug Edward.

'Take care of her Edward and good luck" she whispered

"I will and thank you Renée" he said

She gave me one last kiss on my cheek and walked out the door.

"See you guys at home" Esme said as her and Carlisle exited.

Edward lifted me off his lap and went to gather all my things.

"We'll head home after this okay?"

"Okay"

I went over to Alice and hugged her.

"Thank you Alice it was perfect. And your right it wasn't to big it was perfect"

"You're welcome I told you would like it" she mocked

Edward came back in with my coat and helped me put it on.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yep"

We said goodbye to everyone and walked toward the car. He helped me in and grabbed my hand once he was in the driver's seat.

"So how was it?"

"Actually it wasn't that bad. But it got better once you showed up"

He just shook his head and continued down the dark driveway. Once we pulled up to the house I got out and plopped down on the couch. Edward came in a minute later and walked right upstairs with all the things. I followed him into the nursery where he putting things down. I walked over and grabbed the clothes and started to hang them in the closet and folded in the drawers. Edward opened the comforter and placed it in the crib.

"Can you believe that a baby will be in here in a matter of months?" I asked him

"I know I never thought it was possible but here it is" he said running his hands along the array of clothes I had laid out.

"It's all becoming so surreal" I said hanging another outfit/

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. I yawned and leant back against him.

"Come on let's put you to bed" he said lifting me

He placed me in bed and lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I thought about the boppy seat and figured I should ask him now.

"Edward my mom got me something to help me breast feed and I was wondering if I could"

"Do you want to breast feed?" he asked

"Yes" I admitted

He didn't say anything for a moment but then I felt him nod.

"Okay we'll talk to Carlisle about it in the morning. I don't see a problem with it so you should be able to"

"Okay" I said happily

"Now get some sleep you've had a long day"

He pulled me closer and I adjusted myself so I was lying on his chest. He placed kisses all over my face and before I knew it I was out like a light.

**Hoped you liked it! Please review, the next chapter you'll find out the name that they pick. So review if you want to find out. If I get a lot then I might update tomorrow with a longer chapter.**


	17. It's time! part 1

Thunder shook the Cullen house again followed by the flash of lightning. Edward and I were huddled up on the couch watching the news for updates. The newscasters said that this was the worst storm in the history of Forks. They had issued a severe thunderstorm warning as well as a flood warning. It was so cold that it could even turn into snow. And to make matters worse everyone but Edward, Carlisle, and I were gone. They went hunting. I told Edward he should go because he hasn't gone in a while and his eyes were black. But in a way I'm kind of glad because the storm was kind of scaring me.

"It looks like its getting worse" Edward sighed

"Will the others be okay?" I asked worriedly

"They should be fine. If worse comes to worse they'll come home early" he assured me

I just nodded and got up from the couch and the grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch. I wrapped it around myself and sat by the window watch the rain. Edward got up and walked up so he was kneeling beside me.

"Edward when do you think she's going to come out?" I asked placing my hand on my stomach.

The days seemed to drag on and I was beginning to get tired of it. She was getting really heavy and my back was killing me. Edward would rub it but it didn't seem to help anymore.

'She'll come when she's ready" he laughed

"You know we still haven't decided on a name" I smiled leaning against him.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"I like the name Alexis but I was thinking something else"

"Like what"

"Well I always liked my grandmother's name and I was thinking we could name her after her. Her name was Abigail" I said

"I think it's beautiful and we can call her Abby for short. But I think her middle name should be Marie after you"

"Okay but only if we can give her Masen as a middle name too" I said

He nodded and smiled at me.

"I think we just figured out a name" he said

"Abigail Marie-Masen Cullen" I said proudly

"I like the sound of that" he leaned down to kiss me

We heard footsteps and turned our heads to face with Carlisle. He had a smile on his face as he caught sight of us.

"Hello guys, why are we so happy?" he asked

"We just decided on a name" Edward told him

"Really?"

"Yep, Abigail Marie-Masen Cullen. Abby for short. We named her after Bella's grandmother and our middle names" Edward explained.

"That's beautiful name"

I nodded and smiled. Carlisle left the room to head up into his office I assumed. Just as he left Abby decided to place herself on my bladder.

"Edward I'll be right back" I told him

He didn't ask as he was used to me going the bathroom more frequently. He helped me up and I walked to the bathroom. As I got there the towel fell from the sink and I bent down to pick it up. As I was doing so there was a searing pain in the middle of my back. I gasped and about two seconds later I felt a gush of water between my legs. Oh no my water broke, this could not be happening now it's too early. I collapsed on the floor and grabbed my stomach.

"Edward help!" I screamed as loud as I could

Edward and Carlisle appeared and the doorway and gasped at the sight they saw.

"She's coming" was all I said

Edward moved carefully over towards me and lifted me into his arms. Carlisle ran ahead into our room and threw all the pillows against the back board of the pulled down the covers.

"Lay her down against the pillows" Carlisle instructed

Edward did as instructed and laid me carefully on the bed and climbed in next to me. He grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead.

"Bella I'm going to need to check you" Carlisle said

I just nodded as he did so. Once he was done he looked up and sighed.

"Your not even a centimeter yet, it's going to be a while" he told me

I groaned and Edward stroked my stomach.

"Shh relax, do you need anything?" he asked

"Can you call everyone, including my parents to let them know what's going on?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"Maybe some water and more pillows"

"I'll be right back" he said

I laid my head back on the pillows and took deep calming breaths. Edward returned with my water and more pillows. He had his phone against his ear.

"Bella, Alice wants to talk to you" he said handing me the phone

"Hello?" I said

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?" she asked in a loving tone

"I'm fine I'm not in too much pain yet" I told her

"Good we'll be there soon the storms making it a little harder"

"Be careful"

"Always am Bella, see you in a little bit" she said before she hung up.

I closed the phone and handed it back to Edward. I took a sip of my water as he grabbed the pillows.

"Where do you want these?" he asked

"Under my legs please they hurt really bad"

He nodded and lifted my legs to slide the pillows under them. He sat on the end of the bed and started massaging my legs. I moaned as worked out the knots in my muscles.

"Charlie will be here when the baby is born he didn't want to intrude but he said to call him. Renee is taking the next flight out and should be here in a couple of days" he said

I nodded and Abby moved so she was resting on my back. I cried out and Edward looked up at me panicked.

"I'm okay" I assured him "Come here" I said holding out my hand out to him

He obliged and moved so that he was next to me. I took his hand and made it into a fist before placing it on my lower back. He added a little pressure but it still hurt. The pain was really building and it was getting worse and worse. I was on the verge on tears when Carlisle came in.

"How you doing?" he asked

"My back hurts really badly" I cried

"The baby's pushing against her back" Edward explained

"Okay lets try laying you on you stomach, Edward a little help"

Edward moved from behind me as Carlisle moved the pillows towards the foot of the bed. Carlisle grabbed my arms and Edward grabbed my waist as they helped move me so I was lying somewhat on my side and off my back. Edward pressed his fist to my back again and moved it in circles.

"Better?" Carlisle asked

I nodded and closed my eyes taking more deep breaths. As the pain subsided in my back it moved towards my stomach as a contraction racked through me.

"Edward" I hissed through clenched teeth.

I got up on my hands and knees and started rocking back and forth. The pain went away as quickly as it came on and for that I was grateful. How was going to deal with this over and over? That was only the second contraction and I was already exhausted. Carlisle left the room shutting the door behind him. I looked towards Edward and gave a forced smile.

"Edward we could parents tonight" I beamed

"I know it's a little scary isn't it?"

"Yeah but it'll all be worth it when we see her little face"

"I know it will be I'm just worried about you pain"

"I'm fine it's not that bad, I'm just really tired"

"Maybe you should sle…" he started to say but was cut off by the door being opened.

Carlisle pooped his head in the room and looked towards Edward.

"Are you up for some visitors?" he asked

"Yeah I guess" I gasped

As soon as those words left my mouth the whole family squeezed through the door and appeared in the room. They all had giddy expressions on their faces.

"Bella why are kneeling like that?" Emmett asked laughing

I realized that I was still on my hands and knees rocking back and forth. Edward hissed as I glared at him.

"Because I was comfortable like that" I hissed as another contraction hit, this one a little longer.

"Ok just asking no need to go all pissy" he said

"Emmett she was having a contraction" Rosalie said hitting him upside the head.

I laughed as Esme came over to kiss my now sweaty forehead. I gave her a weak hug.

"Oh Bella this is so exciting! Can we stay in here till it's time?"

I shrugged; at this point I didn't care. Alice cheered and went to sit on the end of the bed by Emmett and Rosalie. Good thing it was big enough bed for all of us. I yawned and Edward smiled as he helped me move back so I was lying comfortably on the bed. He pulled the blanket around me and kissed my lips.

"Get some sleep you're going to need a lot of energy later" he kissed my lips just as I closed my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled slightly as Bella closed her eyes and got the rest she needed. This was going to be a long labor process and that scared me. I hated seeing Bella in any kind of pain. Emmett looked towards the TV and smiled.

"I say while we wait for Bella to wake we have a little game war"

"Emmett no" I said sternly

"Come on lighten up a little"

He jumped up from the bed shaking it lightly and ran out of the room. My eyes flickered to Bella as she stirred and whimpered slightly. I reached out to stroke her cheek and she calmed immediately. Emmett came back with a bunch of games and controllers.

"Who wants to play?" he asked

"I'll play" Jasper smiled as Emmett handed him a controller

They turned on some zombie game and got settled. Rosalie and Alice started painting each other's nails.

"I'm going to go make some lunch, Bella should eat something when she wakes up" Esme announced as she left the room with Carlisle hot on her heels. Jasper seemed to be beating Emmett and he did not look pleased. I picked up a book that was on the nightstand and began to wait. I hoped that her being two months early wouldn't be dangerous for Bella or Abby. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them. I closed the book and got up from the bed.

"Keep an eye on her" I whispered to my siblings

I walked down the stairs to find Carlisle in the kitchen. He eyed me as he came in.

"Is everything okay? He asked

"Yeah, she's fine, she's still sleeping. I actually wanted to ask you a question"

"I'm all ears" he said

"Well I was little worried. Its two months too early what if something happens to Abby or Bella?"

"Edward relax. I know it's early but we don't know if Abby is part vampire. And if she is then that could be why Bella went into labor so early" he explained

"So they'll be fine?"

"Yes trust me Edward"

I sighed relieved

"Edward, Bella needs you. She freaking out" Alice said coming down the steps

I was upstairs before she even finished her sentence. I rushed into the room and my eyes widened. Bella was on the floor with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all around her. She was screaming and crying. I could tell by Jasper's thoughts that he was trying to calm her but it wasn't working. I could tell Jasper was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Jasper don't make yourself uncomfortable, leave the room if you have to" I said to him

He nodded and let go if Bella as she fell into Rosalie as she stroked her hair. I made my way over to them and took Bella into my arms as she cried harder.

"What happened?" I mouthed to Rosalie

"I don't know she woke up and started crying when she realized you weren't there. Then "_she said she had to get up and move around but she was in too much pain to walk_" she thought to me.

I nodded and turned towards Bella as she clung to my shirt.

"Bella love what happened?" I asked her gently

"My…my stomach's burning" she cried

**Ohh, cliffhanger. Come on guys I know you want to see what happens next! So review. Remember 5 or more and it will probably be up tomorrow!**


	18. It's time part 2

**Wow guys thanks for all those reviews sorry I had to end it like that; it was just my way to get reviews. Anyway this is still Edward's point of view!**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as she said those words I froze. Her stomach was burning. What did that mean? I know that labor was extremely painful but I didn't think it should be burning. Was she changing? I was broken out of my thoughts by Bella screaming once again. Her finger nails dug into my arm but of course it didn't hurt me. I grabbed her and lifted her into the bed. I wound my arms around her waist and tried to hold her still.

"Bella stop fidgeting your only making it worse" I told her "Rosalie can you go and get Carlisle?"

She nodded and pranced out of the room. I helped Bella lay down more and stroked her sweaty forehead.

"Edward it hurts" she cried

I hated and I repeat hated not being able to help her. I wish more than anything that I could trade places with her. Carlisle walked into the room and took one look at Bella before running over to her.

"Bella what going on?" he asked her

"My stomach is burning. I thought it was another contraction but the pain didn't go away and it's still there."

"Okay Edward laid her down" he ordered

I did as I was told and Carlisle pulled up her t-shirt, well my t-shirt. She said it was more comfortable than her tank top. Carlisle placed the gel on her stomach and started to move the wand around. We both gasped at what we saw. Right there on the screen was my baby, but around her was this strange, thick liquid. Bella looked up at us confused and scared.

"Edward what's wrong? Is there something wrong with her?" she panicked

"Bella relax" Carlisle warned her looking towards me.

Bella groaned and threw her hands over her eyes, I was instantly anxious.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong? I can't deal with the silent conversations right now" she growled

"Well Bella it seems as though Abby has venom, which would mean that she is part vampire. Her venom is what's causing you the burning" he explained

"So what does that mean am I changing?" she asked

"No you're not changing" Carlisle said "You should just try and get some rest a warm bath may help a little"

Bella looked at me pleadingly

"Edward please"

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I started to fill the tub with warm water and added some bubble bath. Once it was full and I checked the temperature I walked back into the room to get Bella. I went to pick her up but she refused.

"I need to walk and stretch my legs"

I nodded and put one hand on her lower back and helped her waddle slowly into the bathroom. I helped her undress and get into the tub.

"Is it warm enough?" I asked

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you" she sighed "Can you wash my hair?"

"Of course"

I grabbed the bottle of strawberry shampoo and squirted a handful of it into my hands. I rubbed it between my hands before gently massaging it through her scalp. She moaned and I smiled. I was glad that she was finally relaxed and her mind was off the pain. She started to doze of so I grabbed the towel that I laid on the counter and lifted her out of the tub as I wrapped her in the towel. She stirred a little but didn't wake, thank god. Everyone left the room; I figured they were giving us some privacy for a little while. I helped Bella get changed into one of my t-shirts. It came down to about mid-thigh on her I assumed she'd be comfortable. I sat on the floor by her bed and waited for her to wake.

**Bella's POV**

The last thing I remember was Edward running his cold fingers through my hair. And when I woke up I was in his blue cotton t-shirt. I turned so I was my side and saw Edward facing me.

"Hi" I whispered closing my eyes again

"Hey, how do you feel?" his gold eyes twinkling

"Better the burning's gone but I'm kind of hungry" I laughed and so did he

"Well I think that I can take care of" he smiled as he got up.

"Wait" I called out to him

He turned around and looked down at me confused.

"You haven't kissed me in a while" I complained

He laughed again and walked back over to me. He leaned down to place his lips on mine as we placed his hands on either side of my face, locking my face in place. He tried to pull away so I could catch my breath but I wasn't having of it. I tried to pull him closer but he was stronger than me so he pulled out of my grasp easily.

"Bella you're in labor lets not get carried away. I'll be right back with something to eat"

I sighed as he walked out of the room. I tried to pull myself up into a sitting position but I couldn't. I hated being helpless. So I just crossed my arms and stared up at the ceiling. This labor was taking forever, I've been at for almost a whole day and I was exhausted. Carlisle checked me a couple hours ago and I was only 4 centimeters. Edward walked back into the room with a tray of food. He placed it on the night table beside the bed and turned to face me.

"I need help sitting up" I stated

He laughed and placed his hands under my arms lifting me into a sitting position. He placed me the tray and sat next to me. There was an arrangement of toast and cereal with a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice.

"How is it?" he asked picking up a strawberry

"I haven't tasted it yet"

"Oh we here" he said sticking the strawberry in my mouth

"Edward can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Whatever you need' he smirked

"Can you get me my pair of fuzzy socks?"(**Pic on profile)**

"Sure"

He walked over to closet and pulled out my socks. He went under the covers of the bed and pulled my feet out. I gasped and he slid the fuzzy, purple, stripped socks on my feet.

"Your feet are cold" he said rubbing them

"Yeah I know that's why I asked for the socks Einstein" I teased him

"Hey no need to be sarcastic" He tapped the end of my nose with the tip of his finger before kissing it.

"Do you want to put some pants on?"

"No I like just wearing your shirt, it's more comfortable" I told him "Come here"

I patted the space next to me on the bed and he crawled over like a little puppy dog. He laid his head on my shoulder and I moved the tray back over to the night side table. I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt another contraction coming and I was bracing myself for it. I clenched my teeth and grabbed Edward's hand in a death grip. He looked at me anxiously as I tried not to scream.

"Bella its okay you can scream, squeeze my hand as hard as you need to" he said

I nodded as I let out a little scream and squeezed his hand tighter if that was even possible. I swear if he was human his hand would be turning black and blue. He stroked my hair as my other hand found the sheet as I clutched it with all my might. I turned on my side so my face in his chest. It muffled my scream a little bit no doubt that everyone could hear me downstairs. Once it was over I was sweating and crying.

"That was the worst one yet" I cried

"Shh it's over now. You're alright" he said

He wiped his hand across my forehead getting rid of all the sweat that had just recently formed.

"Edward I don't know how much longer I can do this" I said

"I know Bella you're so strong for going through this"

"I don't feel strong" I muttered

"Do you want to try an epidural?" he asked suddenly

"Will it work?"

"It can't hurt to try and you are 4 centimeters"

"Okay" was all I said and he flew out the door only to appear with Carlisle 2 seconds later.

"So Bella are we going to try an epidural?"

I nodded as he came over with all sorts of needles and other things. Once I saw the needle I snapped.

"Never mind I don't need it" I said

"Bella it will help you, please?" Edward begged

"Fine" I gave in

"Okay Edward I need you to hold her very still"

Edward nodded as he gave over wrapping his arms around me. I felt Carlisle lift up the t shirt and start wiping my lower back with something cold. Then he placed some tape around it and looked at me.

"Ready?" he asked

I nodded and closed my eyes leaning into Edward as his arms tightened.

"1, 2, 3"

I felt the pinch of the needle go into my lower back and cried out. That almost hurt more than the actual contractions. He pulled it out a second later and I could already feel my lower half going numb.

"All done Bella" Carlisle said as he moved the t shirt back down.

Edward helped lay me back down while pulling the covers back over me. To my surprise instead of coming back in bed to lay with me, he sat on the floor next to my head. Another contraction came a couple minutes later and I flinched. It didn't as bad but I still felt it. I squeezed his hand again and he stroked my cheek. After another couple of hours I could tell that the epidural was starting to wear off and I started to feel a lot of pressure.

"How much longer?" I asked closing my eyes

"Do you want me to have Carlisle come check you?" he asked

I just nodded as Edward whispered his name. He came in a second later, gloves already on his hands, he knew the routine. He walked over and checked me quickly.

"Bella are you feeling any pressure?" he asked

"Yes"

Edward froze as did Carlisle.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly frightened

"Bella I think it's time to have a baby" Carlisle said excitedly

"Really?" Edward asked. He fidgeted and looked like he was going to be sick

Carlisle nodded; we were going to have a baby in a couple of hours!

**Okay the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Review and it may be up tonight I'm writing it right now long and it's going to be really! **


	19. Abigail Marie  Masen Cullen

**Okay I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you like it!**

Edward was still frozen and I waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and gave me small smile.

"Okay let's get her as comfortable as possible" Carlisle said

Edward moved a bunch of pillows all along the bed and pulled the covers down. He lifted me so I was sitting against all the pillows. Carlisle removed my underwear and placed a sheet over my lower half. Another contraction racked through my body and I clenched the ends of the bed.

"You ready Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Yes it hurts" I cried

Edward kissed my forehead and wiped my hair from my face. There was a loud knock on the door and the family walked in.

"Hi guys' Alice whispered

"Alice you can't be in here right now" Carlisle warned walking over to kiss Esme.

"Oh I know I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck"

She walked over to Edward and I and gave us hugs and kisses. Rosalie and Esme were next and Rose looked at me fondly.

"Next time I see you you'll be a mom" she said she gave me a quick hug and everyone filtered out of the room.

"Good luck guys" Emmett and Jasper said smiling

"Thanks guys" I said

They shut the door and it finally sunk in that I was going to deliver a baby. I turned towards Edward terrified.

"Edward I changed my mind I don't want to do this"

"Bella you don't really have a choice"

I reached for Edward's hand and grasped it tightly in mine. He gave me one last kiss and took position on the side of the bed. He helped sit me up a little so I was resting more comfortably on the pillows.

"Okay on the next contraction I need you to push. Edward try and keep her calm" Carlisle said

Edward nodded as another contraction hit me.

"Push" Edward and Carlisle yelled together

I pushed with all my might and it felt like I was being ripped in two. I couldn't help but release a terrifying scream escape my lips. I kept pushing until Carlisle told me to stop.

"Great job Bella. Take a little rest"

I was breathing heavily and Edward wiped my head with a cold towel.

"Edward it hurts" I whimpered

"I know love but you're doing so well. Just a couple more pushes"

"Okay Bella get ready to push again. Edward sit behind her to give her more leverage"

He sat behind me and propped me up a little. He grabbed my hands and I squeezed them hard.

"Okay Bella push" Carlisle yelled again.

I pushed with all my might and screamed again.

"Push push push" Edward chanted in my ear.

And I did.

"Bella I can see her head" Carlisle smiled "She's got some hair"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I was so tired.

"One more push Bella and I can probably get her out"

It better only be one more push. I don't know how much longer I can do this for. I just wanted to sleep.

"Bella keep your eyes open. Edward keep her awake" Carlisle warned

"Bella love stay awake" Edward pleaded sitting me up more and shaking me.

We waited for another 2 minutes before it was time to push again. I pushed with all my might and screamed louder than before, desperately trying to free my daughter. I felt her slip from me and Edward gasped.

"Bella you did it, you have a daughter" Carlisle said "Edward would like to cut the cord"

He nodded and walked over after making sure that I was resting against the pillows. He stopped for a second looking at our baby. He grabbed the scissors from Carlisle and cut the cord. Then I heard the most beautiful sound. Abigail's crying. Carlisle wrapped her in a blanket before handing her off to Edward. The look in his eyes was priceless; I've never seen him so happy. If he were human he would have tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So beautiful" he whispered walking over to me.

He leaned down so I could see her and placed her in my arms. She fit so perfectly in my arms. She had my nose and eyes but Edward's hair and cheeks. Her skin was so soft as I ran my finger across her cheek.

"You did great Bella. I love you so much"

"I love you too" I said as he leaned over to kiss me.

He came to sit on the bed and wrapped an arm around me. Carlisle smiled at us as he cleaned me up.

"It looks like she's pretty much human except for her venom. So you can probably breast feed her if you want. But Bella let me now if you anything out of the ordinary"

I nodded I couldn't speak. I was too busy mesmerizing at my baby. I could tell Edward was doing the same. Carlisle mumbled something to Edward and he got up. Carlisle gave me one last smile before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Edward surprised me by walking to the end of the bed and removing all the blood soaked and wet sheets. He then helped me slid into a pair of underwear and shorts.

"Carlisle said that you'll probably be bleeding for a little while, but it's nothing to worry about" he explained. "And you'll probably be swollen too" He said as I felt him place another pillow under my feet.

I nodded again not paying attention to what he was saying, just enjoying staring at our baby

"Bella are you listening to me?" Edward asked concerned "Bella?"

"Um what?" I asked shaking my head

"Never mind" he laughed

I continued to stare at Abby and let a few tears slip. Edward rushed over to me and kissed them away.

"Edward I can't believe it, we have a daughter. I'm a mommy" I cried.

Edward pulled me into a hug and stared down at Abby.

"Me neither love its unreal. I never would have thought in a million years that I could be this happy, but yet here I am happy as can be." he sighed

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Guys the family wants to know if you're up for visitors"

"Yeah sure" I said

As soon as those words left my mouth everyone burst through the door. They all had giddy smiles on their face.

"Oh my god" Alice squealed

She ran over to us but Jasper grabbed her before she could get to close.

"Alice dear relax"

Alice pulled out the camera and told us to smile. Edward titled my arm up so you could see Abby and we smiled.

"Perfect" she smiled

Rosalie walked over to me and looked down at the small bundle in my arms. She had a frown on her face but quickly smiled. Abby reached up to grab my finger and I smiled.

"Oh Bella she's so beautiful" Rosalie said

"Thanks do you want hold her?" I asked

"Really?" Rosalie asked

I nodded and Edward took Abby from me to gently place her in his sister's arms. Emmett walked up behind her and stared down at the baby.

"She really is cute" he said "But Bells you like hell"

"She just gave birth Emmett. What do you expect her to look like?" Edward said

He just shrugged as Alice pulled out the camera and snapped a picture of Rosalie and Abby. Rosalie passed Abby to Emmett and I swear I never saw him look so soft. Abby let out a little whimper and Emmett rocked her gently until she quieted down. They would have made great parents if it were possible. She was passed onto Alice and her eyes lit up as she cooed at Abby.

"Bella I can't believe this" Esme cried as she took Abby from Alice.

Esme walked over to the chair and sat down. Carlisle followed his wife and kneeled down next to her. They were in their own little world as they stared at their grandbaby.

"Smile" Alice said as she took a picture of the happy grandparents.

I smiled as I watched them and I shifted on the bed, wincing. Of course being vampires everyone caught it.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore" I admitted

"That's perfectly normal. You'll feel like that for a little while" Carlisle said not taking his eyes off of Abby. Edward pulled me a little closer and kissed my cheek. I leant into his chest and closed my eyes. I was so tired that I could probably sleep for days. Edward shook me and I groaned.

"Bella love I know that you're tired but Abby's going to want to eat soon" he said

As if on cue Abby started to whimper turning into a full blown cry. I panicked thinking something was wrong but Esme simply got up and handed my baby to me.

I rocked her back in forth as Edward ushered everyone out of the room. Everyone gave Edward and me a hug and left the room shutting the door.

"Let me know if you need help" Carlisle said

"Okay thanks. Oh can you can you call Charlie and Renée and tell them what's going on?" I asked

"Of course" he said then left

I shifted Abby to one side and tried to pull down my top but it wasn't working. Edward looked at me amusingly. Abby continued to cry getting more and more frustrated.

"Do you need some help?" he asked

"Please" he left the room and I tried to calm my little girl down. "Shh baby it's okay mommy will feed you in a minute"

Wow the word mommy sent a wave of emotion through me. I was her mommy and I was responsible for her. To tell you the truth it was kind of scary. Edward came back with the boppy pillow. I lifted Abby up as Edward slid the pillow onto my lap. I laid her down on it as I pulled my top down. Edward was smiling which caused me to blush. I know that it shouldn't be weirs having Edward see me topless because after all we did have a baby together. It was still weird for him to be watching me, but I ignored it and focused on the struggling baby in my arms. I gently grasped her head and held her to me. She was hesitant for a moment but eventually she latched on and fed hungrily. It hurt at first and I let out a little gasp.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah it just hurt at first its fine now; I guess she was just really hungry" He nodded and walked over to finish cleaning up the room. There were a bunch of dishes and clothes everywhere. Watching my daughter feed was such a pretty sight. It was such a bonding moment and a special connection between mother and baby. There were just no words to explain it. After about 20 minutes she pushed away me. I lifted her up patted her little back gently until she gave a little burp.

"Good girl" I cooed and kissed her head

Edward walked back in and smiled.

"How'd it go?" He asked

"Fine but can you take her? I have to use the bathroom"

"Sure just be careful getting up"

I nodded and Edward cradled Abby in his arms and rocked her back and forth. He grabbed my arm as he helped me stand up. I winced at every movement but tried not to show it. But when I started to walk the pain was almost unbearable. I cried out and stopped me by wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Bella walk slowly" he cautioned

He held me all the way until we reached the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I was horrified at my reflection. I had bags under my eyes, and my whole body was swollen including my breasts. I didn't even have the nerve to lift up my shirt and take in the damage. I started to cry but I don't really know why. I wiped my tears and walked back out. I didn't see Edward but I heard him humming. I followed the sound of his voice and saw him and Abby rocking in the chair. I smiled and walked back into our room and lay back down on the bed. I heard Edward come in and kiss me on the head.

"Goodnight Bella I love you and thank you"

Those were the last words I heard before I passed out dreaming of our family.

**So what did you think? Like it or not? I was going to make it longer but I thought that this was a good place to end it. Tell what you think of your reviews. And because you guys wanted a sequel you'll get one. But I decided that this story won't end for a little while.**

**Lauren XOXO**


	20. First bath

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you like it, I tried to make this a little longer that's why it took so long. I was sick today with the stomach bug so I could get this done.**

**Let's try for 8 reviews on this chapter and then I'll post another ASAP.  
Thanks again guys!**

I woke up to the sound of a baby screaming. I rolled over and looked at the clock. Uggh it was only 3 in the morning. The cries got louder and I could hear Edward sigh, I went to get up but he pushed me back down.

"I'll go get her, stay in bed"

He kissed my forehead before untangling himself from me and getting up to get Abby. He didn't have to walk far. We kept Abby in temporary crib on the other side of our room. We didn't feel comfortable leaving her in the crib in her room just yet. He reached down to pick her up. She was still crying and Edward cradled her to his chest bouncing up and down.

"Edward she's probably hungry" I said holding up my arms for her

I rubbed my eyes before I grabbed her. I pulled down my top and she fed hungrily.

I was going to be very cranky if I had to do this every night.

"Edward do you think that we could get one of those pumps? This is going to hurt in a couple of days" I said

"Sure that way you won't have to get up in the middle of the night. I can just give her a bottle" he agreed.

She fell asleep when she was done I kissed her cheek and handed her back to Edward. He cradled her gently and walked her back to the crib. Then he climbed back in bed with me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Edward is you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Why do you think you are?"

"I don't know this just seems like a fantasy. It's all too good to be true; I have the most amazing husband and daughter. But if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up."

"So you're happy"

"Yes" I said simply

"Good I want you to be" he smiled and laid his head on the pillow "You know for a vampire I've never felt more tired than I am now"

"Ha-ha funny, so did Carlisle call Charlie and Renée?"

"Yep Renée is catching the first flight out and Charlie should be down this morning. He was going to come last night but I told him that you were already asleep so you wouldn't be much fun."

"What time is it now?" I asked

"Around 4, can go back to sleep you know" he said

"I'm not tired and I know that everyone will be up here as soon as the sun comes up"

"Don't worry they won't"

"But what if Abby needs me?" I said worried

"Bella love she'll be fine. I'll take care of her" he said

"But what if she needs her mother Edward, I'm pretty sure that I'm the only person who can feed her" I said

"Bella calm down you're going to hyperventilate" he sat up and placed his hands on either side of my face, looking into my eyes "She just ate but if she needs you I'll wake you up okay?"

"But..."

He cut me off by humming my lullaby with a smile on his face.

"No fair" I muttered closing my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella's eyes closed and her breathing slowed. I hate how she would always worry and I know that it's just going to get worse now that she has someone else to worry about. Wow I was a dad, that word sent both fear and excitement through me. I was now responsible for 2 human beings and I would do everything in my power to keep them happy, healthy, and safe. I laid down more in the bed and pulled Bella a little closer to me. I closed my eyes too. Of course I couldn't sleep but I liked to close my eyes every once in a while. I heard Abby stir and I knew that she was about to cry.

"Come on Abby you have to be tired" I groaned

I reluctantly got up from my spot next to Bella and pulled the cover around her better. I leaned down to pick Abby up and that's when I smelled something disgusting. She needed a diaper change. I walked into the nursery and laid her down on the changing table.

"Okay angel let's see what we have here"

I undid her diaper and in all honesty I didn't feel comfortable yet. I debated on waking Bella for help but decided against it, she needed her rest. So I quietly whispered for Esme. She appeared at the nursery door and smiled at me.

"Do you help?" she asked sweetly

"Yes please"

She smiled and came over to where I was standing. Esme leaned over and cooed at Abby as she grabbed her little hands.

"Hello beautiful girl, let's get you all cleaned up"

She quickly changed her diaper and then lifted her into her arms. She cradled her to her chest and rocked her.

"Edward when was the last time she ate?"

"Um about half an hour ago. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that"

"What about it?" she asked

"Well Bella was wondering if she could pump. That way she wouldn't be up every night and we would have bottles so I could feed her at night" I explained

"Sure Edward I think it's a great idea"

"Really?"

She nodded and I heard Alice and Rosalie walk into the room. I could tell they were very excited.

"Guys be quiet Bella's sleeping"

"She's sleeping; I thought I heard you guys earlier" Alice whined

"Yes you did. She got up to fed Abby and then she went back to sleep" I explained

"Oh when is she going to wake up?" Rosalie asked

"I don't know but leave her sleeping, she's had a very restless night and she needs her rest" I told them

Rosalie huffed and went over the baby. Esme passed Abby to her and went over to the rocking chair. Alice was looking over at her and her mouth dropped.

"What?" Rosalie asked

"Edward I can't believe you didn't dress her yet" she gasped "Out of all the clothes we got you and you have her wrapped up in a blanket"

"Alice we really didn't have time, besides Bella wanted to dress her"

As soon as I said Bella's name I heard her stir in the other room. She sounded upset and I heard her whimper.

"Edward" she cried

I raced into the bedroom and saw her holding her stomach as she was sitting up. I kneeled down next to her grabbed her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked stroking her hands.

"Everything hurts"

"Oh sweetie what can I do?" I said calmly

"Help me get to the bathroom"

I nodded and lifted her off the bed as I headed to the bathroom. Once she was safely there I walked back into the nursery.

"Is she alright?" my mother asked

"I think so she just said that she hurt everywhere"

As Bella came out of the bathroom I smelled blood and instantly panicked.

"Bella why do I smell blood?" I asked looking her over

"Carlisle said I would be bleeding for a while, nothing to worry about"

She walked over to Rosalie and she placed Abby and in Bella's arms. She took Rosalie's seat and rocked her.

"Bella I'm very disappointed in you. You haven't changed her yet" Alice scolded

"I know I wanted to give her a bath first and then dress her"

"Okay" Alice huffed crossing her arms

Bella laughed and I went into the bathroom to get the baby tub ready. Bella followed in after me with no one behind her.

"They went downstairs; they thought we would want to do this ourselves"

I went over to grab Abby. I undressed her and then placed her in the tub. She seemed to like it because she didn't cry. She just sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"I think she likes it" Bella laughed running a wash cloth over her stomach.

I laughed "I don't think she knows what to think of it"

"Hold on let me get the camera" Bella dashed out of the room only to return seconds later with the camera.

"Edward smile you're in this too" she said

I smiled as the camera flashed. She put it down and walked back over to us. I grabbed the baby shampoo and poured a little of it on my hand before I rubbed it through her hair. I ran my finger over her cheek and she shivered. I looked over at Bella and saw that she had a huge smile on her face. I loved seeing her happy and it made me happy. We washed her for a couple of minutes before she started to cry.

"Aww I think she's had enough" Bella said lifting her out of the water.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped around her tiny little body. Bella walked out into the nursery and I drained the water from the tub.

"Come on baby girl let's get you nice and warm. I walked back into the room and saw Bella changing her into a pink nightie **(it's a night time outfit)** with feet. Abby looked so small.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as dressed her in a comfortable pair of pajamas. I dried her hair, even thought she didn't have that much of it. She was starting to struggled again and I looked at the clock. It'd been almost 3 hours since she ate. I sighed and so did Edward.

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing Alice just wants us to come downstairs"

"Okay I have to feed her first though. Can you go get the boppy pillow?"

"Of course" he was back in one second and placed it in my lap.

I started to feed her and then Edward spoke up.

"I talked to Esme about the breast pump and she thinks it's a good idea" he said

"Oh good"

"Yeah I already told Alice and I think she's ordering one right now"

I laughed but Abby coughed and panicked I sat her upright and patted her back. She started crying and I put her over my shoulder and shushed her. She was still crying.

"Here Edward" I said getting up and passing Abby to him and running in the other room. I came back and handed Edward a pacifier and wrapped her in a blanket. She calmed down.

"Phew I thought something was wrong" I said

"She's fine she just wanted her paci **(it's not a real word but that's what I used to call my** **pacifier)**" Edward smiled rocking her.

His head popped up and he turned towards the door.

"Alice wants us downstairs. She said she has a surprise for you" Edward said

Oh no!

**So what do you think the surprise is! Remember 8 or more reviews and possible another chapter tomorrow night. It depends on how much homework I have because I didn't go to school today. Fingers crossed I don't have any!**

**Lauren XOXO**


	21. Meeting the Grandparents

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been so busy with homework. Also my computer's hard drive was full, so I spent a while trying to free space before I could write anything else. So thanks for being patient and sticking with me! I tried to make this chapter a little longer for such the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

"Edward you know I hate surprises" I whined throwing my hands up

"I know you do but it must be something good if she's blocking her thoughts from me"

"Great all the more reason to be scared" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I got up.

I mean seriously you would think by now that there would be no more surprises. I walked down the stairs and gasped at what I saw. I almost tripped on the last step but thankfully Emmett was standing right there and grabbed my elbow to steady me.

"Easy there bells" He laughed

I was still staring wide-eyed. There stood my mom and dad, right here in the Cullen's living room.

"Well don't just stand there come here" my mom said coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"Hi mom" I said hugging her back. My voice cracked a little at the end. It was good to see them again.

"Oh baby I missed you"

"You have no idea" I muttered so low I don't think she could hear me.

"We have so much to talk about now where's my…"

She gasped and I was about to ask her what was wrong but she was looking behind me. Her eyes froze and I turned around only to see Edward walking down the stairs cradling Abby in his arms. Edward walked over to them and I could tell that Abby fell back asleep. I walked over to my dad and pulled him into a hug. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't believe my baby had a baby" he said

"Oh Dad I'll always be you're little girl" I laughed

"I suppose"

Edward was still cradling Abby and I walked over to him and pulled up her little hat so you could see her face better. She was only 2 days old and Alice has already played Barbie with her. Edward placed her in my arms and placed his hand on my lower back. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. I turned to my parents and smiled at them.

"Mom, dad, meet your granddaughter" I smiled

I placed her in my mom's arms. My dad came over and looked down at Abby. I've never seen them so happy.

"Abigail Marie Masen Cullen" I never got tired of saying her name

"Oh Bella she's the most beautiful baby" my mom cooed

"Quite a name you gave her" my dad smiled

My dad reached out to her and she wrapped her little hand around his finger. I smiled and I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. I leant against him and grabbed his hands in mine.

My mom went over to sit on the couch and my dad followed. Esme came into the living room and placed a plate with crackers and cheese on the coffee table.

"Bella you should probably eat something dear" she said

I nodded and slowly made my way over to the couch. Edward had to hold onto my arm so I didn't topple over. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by my parents.

"Bella are you okay?" my mom asked me

"Yeah I'm just a little sore still and tired" I promised as Edward lowered me onto the couch and sat down next to me. I lent my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Bella are you breast feeding?" _'Wow that was random'_ I thought

"Yeah mom why?"

"Just wondering if my gift came into good use" she smiled at me.

"Yeah it actually did"

"So how have you been getting up at night?" my dad asked

"Actually Edward's been really good about getting up. I only feed her and go back to sleep. Edward does the rest"

I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead. I know Edward didn't sleep so it wasn't an issue for him to get up. But I'm sure that if he did sleep he wouldn't mind getting up. My parents nodded not taking their eyes of their granddaughter. Alice walked into the living room and had a camera and the scrapbook in her hands.

"Guys smile" she said to my parents and they looked up and smiled.

My mom passed Abby to my dad and he rocked her back in forth.

"She's so small" he said

"Yes, she was born early, but Carlisle assured us that she's perfectly healthy" Edward told them

"Hey guys I put some pictures in the scrapbook" Alice said handing it to me

My mom moved over to sit next to me and I flipped open to the first page. The first picture was a collage of us. There were tons of pictures from high school. The next one was one of my favorites it was a picture of Edward and I on our wedding day. We looked so happy and I smiled at the memory. The next picture was of us sitting on Edward's bed.

"That's the day we found out you were pregnant" Alice said as Edward smiled against my hair.

The rest of the pictures were of me and the rest of the family and in each one my stomach was getting bigger and bigger. I turned the next page and I felt my eyes water at the picture on the page. It was of Edward and I with Abby cradled in my arms. She was so small and looked perfect, she was a little red and covered in some dry blood, but she was perfect. I was smiling and I looked horrible. I was all sweaty and my clothes were covered in blood as were Edward's.

"Uggh I look terrible" I muttered throwing my hand over the picture

"Bella love, you look beautiful" Edward whispered in my ear

Abby started to cry and I panicked, I made a move to get up and get her but Charlie passed her to Esme.

"I got her Bella; I think she just needs a diaper change"

I nodded and watched her as she went up the staircase. I felt like I should go up and help her. I mean I was her mother after all and I should be up there.

"I'm going to go up and help her"

I went to get off the couch and but Edward wrapped his arms gently around my waist and pulled me back down on his lap.

"She's fine, sit down and _relax_" he warned me

"So Bella how did you manage with the labor?" my mom asked me

"It was long and it hurt… a lot. But Edward was there for me the whole time as were the rest of the Cullens"

"Good, though I wish I could've been there with you"

"It's okay Renée, I don't think Bella wanted anyone in the room, including me" Edward laughed

"I'm just happy that you got through it"

"Me too and I'd go through it again because it was all worth it" I smiled as Esme walked back down the stairs and placed Abby in my arms.

"See I told you she was fine" Edward whispered

"Oh Bella I brought my camera to take some pictures" my mom said

She ran across the room and into her purse to pull out her camera. She snapped about 20 pictures until she put it away again.

"Oh Phil was so upset that he didn't get to come but he said to say hi"

The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty fast. We just talked about me being a mom and Abby. At some point in the night we ate some lasagna that Esme had made and ended up in the living room. Around 7'oclock my head stated to hurt. I thought I was just tired so I just let go and tried to ignore it. Emmett was now holding Abby and making faces at her. She didn't laugh though. She was only 2 days old so she didn't do much of anything except eat, sleep, poop, and cry.

"Bella your kid's boring" Emmett whined

"Emmett she's 2 days old, what do you want her do?" Edward laughed at his brother

He just shrugged and went back to making faces at her. The pain in my head was getting worse and was now pounding. I felt kind of dizzy and sick and I'll I wanted was to lie down and go to bed. I held onto Edward's arm as I got up.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just going to get ready for bed. Goodnight everyone"

"Good night sweetheart get some rest" my dad whispered to me

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I yawned

As I started walking my vision became blurry and I almost lost my balance as I started to sway on my feet.

"Bella!" Edward yelled panicked

I waited for the floor to meet my face but it never did. Instead I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist and help slowly lower me to the floor. I looked up and saw Jasper with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh dear" my mom gasped rushing over to me

Edward ran over to me and held me upward so I wouldn't crash onto the floor. I leant my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Bella sweetheart what happened?" he asked

"I don't know" I said honestly "I'm just got dizzy all of a sudden"

My parents leant down next to Edward and my mom placed her hand on my forehead.

"She doesn't feel warm"

Edward placed his hand on my cheek before kissing it.

"No she doesn't" he agreed with her"

I heard Edward call for Carlisle and he was leaning down next to me in a second. He placed his hand on my forehead and sighed.

"She probably just needs some rest, you should put her to bed" he said

Edward swept me up into his arms and walked up the stairs.

"Emmett can you bring Abby up?" Edward called down

Edward walked laid me down on the bed and took off my clothes to change me into my pajamas. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest I'm going to go get Abby settled and then I'll come lay with you okay?"

I nodded and watched as Emmett entered the room and passed Abby to Edward. I saw him walk into the nursery and pull out a bottle that I had recently pumped earlier. Thank god for the breast pump because I did not feel like breastfeeding right now. He started humming my lullaby to her as he rocked her back in forth. He was such a great dad. I smiled and I watched as Emmett walked over to me. He leaned down to pull me into and awkward hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better sis" he smiled

"Thanks" I yawned

I heard on knock on the door and Edward whisper for them to come in. My parents' entered and I sighed.

"You're probably just over tired" my dad said "Get some rest and call us in the morning kiddo"

"Feel better baby" my mom kissed my cheek and she placed a glass of water on the night table before getting up and leaving the room. I heard Edward come in and shut the lights off. I saw him turn the baby monitor off and I immediately sat up.

"Why did you turn that off?" I asked

"So if she cries in the middle of the night you won't wake up"

"But…" he placed his fingers on my lips silencing me

"I'll hear her trust me, vampire remember?" he laughed

I just shook my head and closed my eyes as he climbed in next to me. I moved closer to him and lay across his chest. He ran his hands up and down my back and I shivered.

"Carlisle told me that you're probably just over exhausted. He told me that you just need to get more rest and take some vitamins Carlisle gave me. There supposed to help you get your strength back after giving birth"

"My mom said she had to take medicine after she had me, but she never went into detail. Maybe I take after her?"

"You do, believe me" he laughed

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you to" he whispered back

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked

I looked up at his face and saw I smirk. I knew exactly what I was doing. Nothing! He wasn't going to let me out of this bed at all tomorrow.

"Oh well" I shrugged "We can have a day to ourselves with Abby"

He nodded

"I can't wait I said as I fell into a well needed slumber.

**Hope it was long enough for you! Don't forget to review, remember 8 or more reviews and I'll probably post another chapter soon!**

**I also posted a couple of pictures of what I envisioned Abby to look like. Tell if you she looks like she could be their kid.**


	22. Insecurities and baths

**I'm going away to Florida Thursday so I won't be able to update for a little while. I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to get one posted. I promise that next one will be longer. **

Christmas was about away a week away and Edward and I had the house to ourselves with Abby. As of right now it was about 3 in the morning and I rolled over into Edward.

"Are you awake?" he whispered

"Mmm" I mumbled into the pillow "No"

I heard him chuckle and lazily trace circles up and down my arms with his fingertips.

"Well you sound awake to me" he observed

"No I'm not, I'm asleep"

"How do feel?"

"Much better I think all I needed was some rest"

"Well I'm glad that you're feeling better. You scared me last night" he sighed

"You worry too much" I scolded and he laughed.

I closed my eyes again and his hands start to travel down to my stomach. He lifted up the hem of my tank top and went to rub my stomach. I gasped and my hand reached out to stop him.

"Stop" I yelled

He stopped abruptly and sat us upright. I looked into his eyes and saw that scared and worried expression I've seen so much over the past months.

"Bella what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he panicked

"No that's not it I just…"

I trailed off. When I took a shower the other night I almost had a heart attack. When I looked in the mirror and saw my stomach, all I saw was fat.

I still had a bunch of stretch marks that haven't completely faded and it looked like I gained about 10 pounds. I started to cry and Edward wiped away the tears that were now streaming down my face.

"Love what's wrong?" he pleaded

"I'm ugly" I cried and pushed away from him.

"Bella" he sighed

He was about to say something else when Abby started screaming through the monitor. Perfect timing I thought to myself. I slowly scooted myself out of be he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back down.

"I got…"

"No I want to, I'm already up" I said as I pulled away from him

I walked over to the nursery and leaned down to pick her up.

"Oh is my baby girl hungry?" I cooed

I could sense Edward behind me, staring me down but I ignored him and focused on the baby squirming in my arms. I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. I yanked down my tank top and Abby feed hungrily. Edward sighed and I looked up at him but quickly looked away after I saw the look on his face. After Abby was done eating I stood up and passed her to Edward. I walked right past him and he grabbed my wrists with his free hand.

"Bella we need to talk"

"I know" I admitted and continued to walk towards our bedroom. I lay back on the bed and pulled the covers over my head. I knew Edward was going to try and make me feel better. Tell me that I wasn't ugly, that I was beautiful and not to think otherwise.

"There you go baby all nice and snug. Now I'm going to go knock some sense into mommy" he whispered to her and I heard him walk into the room.

"Bella" he whispered

I started crying loudly and felt Edward's weight as he sat on the bed. He pulled the cover off my head. He tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away.

"Please don't touch me" I said

"Bella why on Earth would you call yourself ugly?" he asked

"Look at me" I said gesturing to myself

"You're beautiful"

"I knew you were going to say that and it's not true" I yelled "I have bags under my eyes, my hair's a mess, I have stretch marks everywhere, and to top it all off I'm fat"

I got up from the bed and started to pace around the room. Edward got up and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Bella stop" he said sternly

"I'm sorry" I cried as I feel to the floor

He fell next to me and wrapped me in his strong arms.

"Bella you just had a baby. Give your body some time to heal. When you're changed all the stretch marks and baby fat will disappear. But even if you did look like this after, you would still be the most beautiful woman on this planet."

"Really?" I said looking up at him

"Yes, I love you" he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too" I said as I wiped away the remainder of my tears "I'm sorry I overreacted like that."

"Don't worry about"

I sat up and pulled him into a hug. Although I didn't believe what Edward was saying, but it made me feel better. I mean after all I did just have a baby. I guess I just need to give my body some time.

"You alright?" he asked lifting my chin up to face him

"Yeah I'm fine" I said shaking my head.

He didn't look convinced so I tried to think of some way to get his and my mind off this topic. Ha I got it!

"Edward I think that I need a bath…would you like to join me?" I asked seductively

"Bella don't you think you should go back to sleep it's only 3:45 in the morning."

"I'm not tired anymore"

I didn't wait for an answer as I got up and walked to the bathroom. I heard him sigh as he got up and followed me. I smiled to myself and shut the door and locked it as he was about to walk in.

"Hey Bella I thought you wanted me to take a bath with you?" he asked confused.

"I do come and get me" I laughed

I backed away from the door as he started to open it. Even though the door it didn't stop him from getting in. He did have super strength after all. He ran at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I laughed uncontrollably as he tickled me.

"Edward…stop it…tickles" I gasped for breath.

My feet knocked over the trash can in the process which crashed to the floor loudly. We stopped and Edward put me down on the floor.

"Let's hope we didn't wake her up" He whispered

We waited a minute and sure enough Abby started screaming.

"Whoops looks like we woke her up" I giggled

He kissed my forehead and went to go get her. I rested my head against the tub and closed my eyes. Wow early morning I thought. I guess I'm going to bed early tonight. Edward returned a minute later with a baby wrapped in his arms and her bouncy seat. He placed the seat on the floor and strapped her into it.

"Hello baby girl. I'm sorry we woke you" I coed as I grabbed her hands

"I figured if we kept her in her seat we could take our bath and keep an eye on her" He stated as he turned the bath water on.

I untangled Abby from her thick blanket to free her limbs. I smiled as she kicked her little legs and arms. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, my lips lingering. I heard Edward shut the water off and I turned towards him.

"Ready when you are" he smiled down at Abby

I started to undress as I watched Edward do so. I could never get tired of looking at him. He turned around to face me and I quickly looked away. But of course he caught me staring, which caused me to blush.

"Bella I know you were looking at me" he accused while giving me his crooked smiles.

"So?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. He smiled and walked over to me and picked me up.

"Abby help mommy" I cried playfully

"Bella she's 4 days what do you want her to do?"

He placed me in the tub and climbed in behind me. I rested my head against his chest. I looked towards our baby and just watched her. She had a blank expression on her face as she looked at us. Edward started playing with my hair, kissing my head every so often.

"I can't believe we made such a beautiful creature" he said

"I know she's perfect" I agreed

"I'm so glad she has your eyes, that way I'll never have to loose them"

"Hey guess what next month is?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"Christmas" I laughed

I know I hate getting gifts but this would be Abby's first Christmas and I was so excited. I wanted it to be special. I knew she wouldn't really remember it but I had some things planned.

**Like I said I don't know when I'll be able to update again. So this chapter is shorter because I just wanted to get one posted. The next will be longer I promise. But as always I need more than 8 reviews!**


	23. Blowup

**Sorry it too so long! I tried to make this one a little longer please read and review!**

I was sitting by the open window with my face leaning out of it. Okay I know you must think that I'm crazy for sitting in front of an open window in the winter, but the cold breeze felt nice. Christmas was only 2 days away and I have been rushing to get things done. Everyone was actually surprised how much I was enjoying this. I mean this was Abigail's first holiday and I wanted it to be special. I doubt that she'll remember it but I will.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward said carrying Abby in his arms.

"Enjoying the breeze"

"Come on I don't want you to get a cold" he said reaching out for me

"No I like the breeze it feels nice" I said sticking my head

He laughed and walked over to grab the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch. He wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Were going to get the tree soon, any preference?"

"Um just make sure it has a lot of leaves and no bare branches. My mom got one and it was pretty much all bare branches and every time I walked by I would get scratched."

"Well we don't want that to happen, so no branches got it"

"Who's going?" I asked him as he sat on the floor next to me.

"Everyone but Emmett and Rosalie are coming. Alice and Esme are going shopping for decorations but Rosalie wanted to stay home and help you with the baby. So of course Emmett volunteered to also stay behind"

"Edward are you ready to go?" Jasper asked, Alice following right behind him

"Yep" he kissed Abby on the cheek and leant down to place her in my arms before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Have fun" I whispered as he walked out the door

As soon as they were out of sight I stood up from the window and placed Abby on the floor so she could move around. She kicked and squealed happily and I laughed.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said coming to sit on the floor next to me.

"Hi" I said back, not taking my eyes off my baby. "Where's Emmett?"

"Upstairs getting his X-Box, he wanted to play it"

I nodded and watch Rosalie coo at Abby. I smiled to myself. I felt bad that she could never have any kids. She and Emmett would have made great parents. Emmett came bounding down the stairs and went to set up his X-Box. My nose scrunched up at the smell of something foul. My eyes scanned down to Abby and I sighed. I went to pick her up but Rosalie beat me to it.

"Can I do it Bella please?" she pleaded

"Sure be my guest" I laughed

She walked up the steps and I turned to Emmett.

"Here" he said handing me a controller

"I don't know how to play"

"Just press some buttons" he laughed

I did and we played about 3 games before I had enough. Rosalie came back down the stairs and I noticed that Abigail was wearing something different.

"She spit up on her other outfit and I wanted to dress her up. I opened my arms for her but Rosalie leaned away form me and cradled her more closely. I sighed and went upstairs to clean the nursery. There were bottles and dirty clothes everywhere. I made the crib and placed some of her toys in and I also decided to vacuum. I then moved to the bathroom and cleaned the walls and the tub. When I was done I looked at the clock and realized that it had been 3 hours since I last fed her. I walked back down the steps and Rosalie was still clutching Abigail close to her chest.

"Rosalie she needs to eat" I said holding my arms out

She just ignored me and continued to rock her.

"Rosalie" Emmett warned

She reluctantly handed her off to me and stomped off into the kitchen. Emmett got up and followed her and I went upstairs. I sat in the rocking chair and pulled down my top. She was kind of fidgety and didn't really seem to want to eat. I managed to get her to eat little bit before she gave out a frustrated cry.

"It's okay angel. Mommy just wanted you to eat a little bit" I cooed as I burped her. I wrapped her in a blanket and made my way down the steps. When I entered the living room with Abby in my arms and sat on the couch. I looked around for Emmett and Rosalie but saw no sign of them. I heard murmurs from the kitchen and saw them talking. Rosalie looked pretty upset and Emmett was trying to calm her down.

"Hey guys is everything okay?" I asked walking in

Rosalie turned toward me and her eyes were black, I've never seen them so black in my life. To tell you the truth I didn't remember the last time she hunted. She looked like she could snap at any moment. I noticed that Emmett had a tight grip on her arm, almost like he was restraining her.

"Bella can I hold Abby?" she whined holding her arms out

I took a step back until my back hit the wall.

"Rosalie I don't think that's such a good idea. You look really thirsty maybe you should hunt first"

"Bella give me Abby" she growled taking a step closer, Emmett following close behind her.

"No" I yelled back

Abby started crying and I held her close to me bouncing up and down. She was probably hungry again. Why didn't she eat earlier?

"Bella I don't need to hunt I'm fine. All I want to do is hold her. You're so selfish I can't believe Edward keeps you around. You're a no good for nothing. Edward should have stayed away and never came back, he would have been better off." She snapped

"Rosalie stop" Emmett yelled at her

I stood there frozen in shock for a second before wiping the tears that were now streaming down my face and running out of the room.

"Bells" Emmett called out but I was already gone.

I ran into our room and slammed the door shut. I placed Abby in her crib before sliding down against the wall. Rosalie was right. Why did Edward come back? I was plain and boring; I asked myself this question everyday. What if Edward really did leave me again? He would leave not only me but his daughter.

"Rosalie what the hell is wrong you?" Emmett roared

"Someone had to tell her the truth eventually" she snapped

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to make Bella feel worthless"

They continued like that back and forth for who knows how long. Abigail was still crying and I wanted Edward. I walked over to the bed and flipped open my cell phone. I dialed Edward's number and waited for him to pick up. To my luck it rang 5 times before finally going to voicemail. So I decided to leave a message.

"_Edward please come home I need you right now please hurry"_ I cried into the phone

I snapped the phone shut and lay down on the bed while putting the pillow over my head. It got quiet and I realized that they were probably done fighting. There was a soft knock on the door but I made no move to get up.

"Bella its Emmett can I come in?"

I didn't answer.

"Bella?"

I heard the door open and felt the bed lower as he sat.

"Are you alright?"

"No Emmett I'm not. Rosalie hates me again, Edward's not here, and she won't stop crying" I said motioning towards the crib.

Emmett got up and I turned my head so I could see as he cradled my baby to him, trying to get her to calm down.

"There now tell Uncle Emmett what's wrong?" he cooed

I laughed and he turned towards me and smiled.

"See I got you to smile" he said

"She's probably hungry" I declared "I'll go down and grab her a bottle"

I made a move to get up but paused as I got to the door.

"Its okay she left to go hunting" he said

I nodded and walked back down the steps and grabbed a bottle in the fridge. I frowned when I saw this was the last one. Great I was either going to have to pump tonight or get up to breast feed. I hurried and warmed the bottle and ran upstairs to them.

"Do you want to feed her?" I asked

"Sure if you don't mind" he said

I shook my head and handed him the bottle. He sat back on the bed and Abby started feeding greedily.

"Jeez she is Edward's kid, they both like to eat" he laughed

I laughed to my mood finally shifting. My phone rang and I hurried to pick it up already knowing who it was.

"_Hello_" I said

"_Bella baby what's wrong? You sounded upset_"

"_Oh um yeah I'll tell you when you get home. But I assure you that I'm fine now_" I really didn't want to go into detail on the phone.

"_Okay, how's my baby girl_?" he asked changing the subject

"_She was a little cranky earlier but she was just hungry. Emmett's feeding her now"_

"_Where's Rosalie?"_

Great "_Um I don't know, that's what I was so upset about_" I admitted

"_Alright I'll be home in 5 minutes and then I want to hear_ _about what made you so upset okay? We decided to go hunting that's why it's taking so long"_

"_Okay I love you_" I told him

"_Love you too; give Abigail a kiss for me_"

We hung up and I turned to see Emmett trying to burp Abby.

"A little help" he said

I laughed and went over to grab her from him. Once she burped she fell asleep on me and I carefully placed her in the crib in the nursery. I closed the door that connected our room to the nursery, hoping that she would sleep for a little while.

"Emmett is it true?" I asked

"Is what true?" he sounded confused

"What Rosalie said? Do you think Edward regrets coming back?"

"Bella of course he doesn't. He loves you more than you could ever know"

I threw the bottle I was holding against the wall and it made a loud crash as it fell. I started grabbing everything I could and threw them everywhere.

"Bella calm down, you'll wake Abby up" he pleaded. I stopped and listened for he but she was still sound asleep. So I continued with my tantrum.

"How do you know he wasn't lying about loving me? He probably just felt sorry for me" I cried and continued throwing things. Cold hands wrapped around my arms making me stop my tantrum. I turned around to yell at Emmett but I realized it was Edward.

"Bella stop before you hurt yourself" he warned still holding my wrists. He lowered me to floor and sat down next to me. I started crying more and he pulled me into his arms.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked concerned

I didn't answer and just held onto him tighter

"Please don't leave me. I sorry for being so selfish, I won't anymore. Just please don't leave me" I cried

"What the hell happened while I was gone" he growled

**SO what do you think? I need 10 or more reviews before my next update.**

**By the way did anybody see Rob and Kristen filming part of the honeymoon scene? I can't wait!**


	24. Christmas tree

**Edward's POV**

When I walked into the house I noticed that Rosalie wasn't in sight. I heard Bella upstairs so I started to head up the steps but stopped when I heard a loud crash.

"Bella calm down, you'll wake Abby up" Emmett whispered

More banging. What was she doing?

"How do you know he wasn't lying about loving me? He probably just felt sorry for me"

What was she talking about? Of course I love her, why would she ever say something like that? I ran up the rest of the steps and saw that Bella was having a full blown temper tantrum. She was yelling, crying, and throwing whatever she could get her hands on. I looked to Emmett for answers but was just staring at Bella with wide eyes. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her to hold onto her wrists. She turned around and her eyes were red and puffy. I hated seeing her like this.

"Bella stop before you hurt yourself" I warned still holding her wrists. Not too hard because I didn't want to risk hurting her. I lowered her slowly to floor and sat down next to her. She started crying more and I pulled her into my arms, rocking her back in forth.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked concerned

She didn't answer so I hugged her to me tighter.

"Please don't leave me. I sorry for being so selfish, I won't anymore. Just please don't leave me" I cried

What? Why would she think she was selfish? She's the complete opposite of it. Nothing on this planet could pull me away from her. I could tell there was no way that Bella was going to be able to tell me what happened so I turned towards Emmett my face full of rage.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" I growled

I could tell that Emmett didn't want to say anything either so he decided to tell me in his thoughts.

"_I don't want to upset Bella again" was the first thing he said_

_Rosalie was upset when Bella took Abby to go feed her so I went to comfort her and her eyes were black, I've never seen them so black in my life. I told her she go hunting but she just ignored me and kept rambling how it wasn't fair that she couldn't have a baby. Bella came in asking if everything was okay and I had my hand on Rosalie in case she snapped._

_"Bella can I hold Abby?" she whined holding her arms out_

_"Rosalie I don't think that's such a good idea. You look really thirsty maybe you should hunt first"_

_I knew I was right! Bella looked scared and kept backing away until she hit the wall_

_"Bella give me Abby" she growled taking a step closer, I followed close behind her._

_"No" she yelled and Rosalie got pissed, my grip tightened on her. Then it began_

_"Bella I don't need to hunt I'm fine. All I want to do is hold her. You're so selfish I can't believe Edward keeps you around. You're a no good for nothing. Edward should have stayed away and never came back, he would have been better off." She snapped_

_"Rosalie stop" I yelled at her. I couldn't believe she said that to my little sister. _

_Bella started crying and ran out the room. I called after her but she already Ran upstairs and slammed the door._

_"Rosalie what the hell is wrong you?" I roared in her face_

_"Someone had to tell her the truth eventually" she snapped_

_"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to make Bella feel worthless"_

"_Whatever Emmett go and run after the human. I'm going to go hunt before there's an accident with one human in particular" she smiled before she pranced out of the house._

_I growled at her and went upstairs to see if Bella was okay then you showed not too long after._

Now I was pissed. How dare she say those things to my Bella_?_]

"Please don't leave me Edward" she whimpered against me

"Bella I'm not leaving you ever" I told her sternly

My non-beating heart broke at the sight of her. She really believed what Rosalie had said to her. But her last comment actually had me worried for her and Abby's safety. I mean I know that I wouldn't let Rosalie touch them but the thought still scared me. She even had the nerve to use the word accident.

"Bella did she touch you?" I asked pulling back to look at her

She shook her head and lay back down on my chest.

"Emmett go find Rosalie and keep her away. I don't want her near Abby or Bella or I might a little 'accident' of my own" I hissed

He nodded and ran out of the room leaving me with Bella still crumpled on the floor. I picked her up and brought her into the bathroom to sit up on the counter. I grabbed a wet face cloth and wiped all the dry tears from her face.

"Edward please don't leave" she said looking down

"Bella look at me" I said lifting her face up to meet my eyes. "I'm not leaving you I love you too much. I'm not leaving Abigail ever. What Rosalie said wasn't true. She's just jealous. Don't listen to her please" I begged

She sniffed but finally nodded and even gave a little smile. I smiled back and kissed her cheek. I started to walk in the other room but she grabbed my arm. I looked back at her and she opened her arms. Knowing what she wanted I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. I breathed in her floral scent and once again kissed her cheek.

"I love you and don't you ever forget it" I whispered

She nodded "I love you too"

With that I kissed her lips and with my arms still wrapped around her I lifted her off the counter.

"The rest of the family is downstairs to decorate the tree we got. Do you want to see it?"

Sure, just let me check on Abby she was sleeping earlier"

"Okay I'll go grab the monitor so we can hear her if she cries" I said, not like I needed it to hear her but I know it would make Bella feel better.

She walked into the room and I went and grabbed the monitor from the nightstand.

"She's still asleep" she said rubbing her eyes.

I chuckled as she yawned. She really needed to get more sleep and leave the midnight feedings to me. I walked over and grabbed her hands as we walked down the stairs to find Jasper and Carlisle putting up the tree. Without warning Alice ran up a pulled Bella in for a hug.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry it was a last minute decision, I didn't see"

"It's okay Alice I don't blame you"

"I got the ornaments" Esme said walking out with a huge box

Emmett walked back through the door, thankfully without Rosalie. Bella walked over to the tree to inspect it and smiled.

"It's perfect" she squealed

"Good" Japer laughed

I walked over to the ornament box and handed one to Bella.

"Would like to the first one on?" I asked her

She nodded and went to hang it on the tree. We continued hanging ornaments on the tree for about an hour when Abby started crying. Bella went to walk up the steps and I stopped her.

"Let me get her" I said "I haven't seen her in a while"

I ran up the stairs and into the nursery to see my baby girl trying to get attention. I reached over to the table and grabbed the pacifier before placing it in her mouth and picking her up.

"Oh I missed you" I said as I kissed her forehead "Are you hungry?" I cooed looking at the clock.

I walked back down the steps and right into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and was surprised to only see one bottle.

"Bella when did she eat last?" I yelled into the Living room

"Um… about and hour and half" she answered right away

I grabbed the last bottle and started feeding her as I walked back into the Living room.

"This is the last bottle" I stated as I sat down on the couch.

Esme came over and stroked Abby's cheek as she smiled down at her. Carlisle pulled out the star and looked towards Bella

"Bella would you like to do the honor?" he asked

"Really?" Bella asked blushing

Carlisle nodded and handed Bella the star. She looked over to me and I smiled at her. God she was so beautiful.

"Wait let me help you"

I placed Abby in my mother's arms and went over to Bella. I grabbed her on her hips and lifted her up and onto my shoulders.

"Edward" she squealed trying to balance herself

"I won't let you fall" I laughed

I brought her closer to the tree and placed my hands on the top of her thighs so she wouldn't fall. She reached up and placed the star on the top of the tree. As she was reaching I decided to tickle her. She squealed once again and fell from my shoulders but of course I caught her. I continued to tickle her and kiss her neck. She laughed hysterically.

"Okay okay stop" she pleaded out of breath

I placed her on the floor and kissed her one last time before pulling away.

"Guys get in front of the tree I want a picture of you guys with Abby" Alice said pulling out her camera.

Bella grabbed Abby and we went to sit in front of the tree. I wrapped my arms around them and we smiled while she took the picture.

"Perfect" she said

I turned to help Bella off from the floor and Jasper shut off the lights. We all turned to face the tree and it was beautiful. We decided on colored lights because it was more 'fun' as Emmett put it.

"It's beautiful" Bella whispered

"As you are" I whispered as kissed her full on the lips

**Sooooo? What'd you think? Okay let's try for 12 or more reviews**


	25. Christmas

**Okay guys this is the last chapter for this story! I got a lot of really great reviews so I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through the whole story.**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up this morning I couldn't be happier. Today was Christmas Eve and Charlie and Renée were coming over to spend it with us. They didn't won't to b a bother but I and including the rest of the Cullens all agreed that they were welcome. Esme was making a huge Christmas dinner and were going to go sledding later on tonight. And as for Rosalie I still haven't heard from her. Edward said that Emmett was keeping her away and they were going to go spend Christmas together somewhere else. It was kind of sad that they weren't going to be here for Christmas but I knew it was for the best. I still haven't forgiven her and I knew Edward probably never would, but we're going to have to deal with her sooner or later.

"Bella are you awake?" Edward whispered

"Yeah I am now"

"Abby's hungry but there's no more bottles so I didn't know what you wanted to do"

I sat up more rubbing my eyes and opened my arms up. Edward placed her in my arms and got up to get the boppy seat. I laid Abigail on my lap and went to pull down my top when Edward came back.

"I brought a blanket, who knows who's going to barge in" he laughed

I shook my head and got her situated then Edward laid the blanket across my shoulder so it covered both her and me.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Mmm what?" I asked not really paying attention

"Happy Christmas eve" he whispered and kissed my cheek

"Happy Christmas eve" I kissed his lips and he smiled

There was a knock on the door and Jasper stuck his head through.

"Hey guys I didn't mean to interrupt but Renée and Charlie will be here soon so…"

Edward nodded and got up off the bed.

"See I told you we never know who will barge in" he kissed my temple "try and get some more sleep before your parents show up"

"Okay"

Jasper sat on the end of the bed and smiled at me.

"What time is?" I yawned

"A little after 7 in the morning. Maybe you should get a little more sleep like Edward said"

I finished feeding Abby and placed her in her Jasper's arms.

"I think your right"

I lay back down on the bed and snuggled onto Edward's pillow. I breathed in the scent (it still smelt like him.) I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

When I opened my eyes again I squinted from the light coming through the open window. I got up from the bed and realized I was alone. Neither Edward nor Abby were anywhere in sight. I walked over to the nursing thinking maybe Edward put her down in her crib, but she wasn't there. I walked to the bathroom and still nothing. I glanced at the clock and saw that o slept for 3 hours. I splashed some water on my face and approached the stairs were I heard a soft murmur. I walked down the stairs and sighed in relief. There my dad sat on the couch with Abby in his arms.

"Hi dad" I made my presence known to him.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Bells how are you sweetie?" he said giving me an awkward hug since he was still holding Abby.

"Fine I'm really glad you guys got to come over. Have you seen Edward?" I asked

"No I thought he was upstairs with you"

"No, I was taking a nap and Jasper was watching Abby. When I woke up everyone was gone"

"I don't know sweetheart I haven't seen him" he said passing me Abby

"No that's okay you can hold her. I'm going to go and try locating my husband"

I saw him wince at the word _husband_ but quickly recovered.

"Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen with Esme, helping to make dinner"

"Okay I'll be right back"

I walked into the kitchen and sure enough my mom and Esme were preparing dinner. She turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello baby how are you?" she asked coming over to hug me

"Hi Esme"

"Hello Bella" she smiled up at me

"Where's Edward" I mouthed to her

She tapped her eye I knew that meant he was hunting.

"Bella sweetheart can you help me bring some presents in from the car" I heard Charlie yell from the other room. Alice grabbed Abigail from Charlie.

"Sure"

I walked into the other room threw on my coat, hat, gloves, and boots and went out to the car and saw that it was overstuffed with gifts. I blinked and rubbed my eyes at towering presents.

"Dad why did you buy so many gifts?" I gasped

"Bells she's our first granddaughter we wanted to spoil her"

Well at least all these gifts weren't for me. I really hate when people get me gifts.

"Here" he handed me a pile of gifts and I walked back to the house. When I was walking the gifts disappeared from my hands. I looked up and saw Edward's amused face smiling down at me.

"Hello love" he wrapped his arm around my waist (he was holding the presents in his other hand) and kissed me fully on the lips. I ran my hands through his bronze hair, making the kiss last longer.

"I missed you" he whispered

"Me too. I didn't know where you went I woke up and couldn't find anybody"

"Sorry I just wanted to hunt real quick before your parent's showed up"

"That's okay you're here now"

He leaned down to kiss me again but Charlie cleared his throat and I pulled away from him, blushing.

"Hello Edward"

"Hello Charlie I see you guys went Christmas shopping"

"Yes we did, Renée and I kind of went a little overboard"

"That's okay I think Bella and I did too. Speaking of my little girl where is she?"

"Inside with Alice"

He wrapped his arms round my waist and led me into the house.

"So did you get some more sleep?"

"Yes about another 3 hours, I guess I was really tired"

"You were, you should really leave the midnight feedings to me so you can get more sleep"

Edward went to put the gifts under the tree and grabbed Abby from Alice and bounced her in his arms. They were so cute together that I couldn't help but smile.

"Guys dinner is ready" Renée said coming into the living room

"Oh Hello Edward I didn't hear you come in. how are you?" coming over to hug him

"Fine how are you?"

"Wonderful" she answered kissing Abby on the head

We all got settled into the kitchen where we were served Christmas Eve dinner. To my surprise everyone actually ate and I mean everyone. (Well except for Abby who was now having a bottle on Edward's lap) Once dinner was done and Abby was asleep I got ready to go sledding. Edward, Alice, jasper, and I were all going to a special place that they set up earlier that day. Abby was now asleep and I passed her off to my mother.

"Okay she just ate so she should be fine but if not there's a bottle in the fridge. The diapers are upstairs in the nursery and the monitor id upstairs on Edward's nightstand in case you want to put her in her crib"

"Bella relax she'll be fine. There are four of us here"

"I know this is just the first time I've left her"

"Bella love she'll be fine" Edward said reaching out for my gloved hand.

I nodded and gave Abby one last kiss on the forehead before making our way out the door.

"Edward has his cell phone if anything goes wrong" I called out as we shut the door.

"Oh my god it's cold out" I shivered

"I know here"

Edward shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around my body. I started walking towards the car but Edward stopped me.

"What?" I asked confused

"Bella we have to run there, it'll be faster and easier" Alice giggled "See you guys there" and then she was off with Jasper right behind her.

"Alright that's our cue to follow them"

He lifted me up into his arms and I tucked my head into his shoulder to protect my face from the harsh winter breeze.

"I don't remember the last time we ran together" I admitted to him

"I know so let's enjoy it" he said to me smiling.

I nodded and closed my eyes, concentrating on the speed and wind of us running through the forest. I could hear the snow crunch as Edward feet hit the snowy ground. We made it to the hill in about 3 minutes and Edward set me in my feet.

"Okay guys were going to have a sledding race" Alice squealed as she carried the sleds up the hill.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked up the extremely large hill. Oh my god that was a huge hill. Edward practically had to drag the rest of the way because my lags were hurting. Once we were at the top of the hill I looked down and froze. We wee really high up and to tell you the truth I was scared. I looked to where Alice and Jasper were getting into there sleds and I shook my head.

"Come on Bella" Edward urged pushing me forward

"No, I changed my mind but you guys have fun. I think I'm just going to sit up here and watch you"

"Bella are you scared?" he asked

"No…" I stuttered but he just glared at me

"Isabella Marie Cullen"

"Okay a little bit. I mean it's really high up"

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my temple while pulling me towards the sled.

"You'll be fine; I won't let anything happen to you"

I just nodded knowing I wasn't going to get out of this. I sat in the front of the sled and my Edward climbed in behind me. He placed his legs under my arms and I placed my hands on his legs. His arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me into his chest.

"Okay ready?" Alice asked

"Yep" Edward answered

"On your mark get set…Go!" Jasper shouted

Edward pushed off from the snow and we were flying down the hill. I've never gone so fast and I felt like were going to collide into the tress. But thankfully Edward maneuvered the sled around all the obstacles with ease. I closed my eyes and leaned more into his chest focusing on something other than how fast we were going.

"Bella open you eyes" Edward yelled over the loud roar of the sled.

"No I'm too scared" I yelled

I could hear him laughing but he said nothing more about it. The sled came to a stop and I figured it was safe to open my eyes.

"We won" Edward whispered in my ear

"Really?" I said standing up and seeing Alice and Jasper still sliding down the hill.

"Yeah we did win" I said jumping up and down

Edward laughed and ran over to me, knocking me down in the snow. He rolled so that he was pressed into the snow and I was lying above him.

"I love you" I whispered

"Love you too" he whispered back kissing my lips

"Yeah yeah yeah we all love each other" Alice teased

"Don't be a sore loser Alice" I giggled "Okay I want to go see my baby" I said getting up from the snow.

The ride back to the house was silent and quick. Neither one of us talked and the silence was actually comfortable. But I was tired and I knew I needed to go get some sleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be crazy and I was going to need a lot if energy. When I walked into the house I saw that only Carlisle and Esme were in the room.

"Your parents went to bed already and Abigail's in her crib sleeping" they said

I nodded and walked up the steps. Edward whispered a thank you to them and grabbed the monitor before following me up the steps. He went into the nursery to check on her while I got ready for bed.

"She's sleeping soundly" he told me

"Ok good and I'm leaving the midnight feedings to you tonight, I'm tired" I yawned crawling into bed.

"Okay no problem. Get some sleep then"

He reached over and turned off the monitor so it wouldn't wake me up. I slept peacefully thinking about the joys tomorrow would bring.

When I woke up the next morning Edward was feeding Abby next to me. He looked down when he smiled at me.

"Good morning love and Merry Christmas

"Merry Christmas" I reached up and pecked his lips "Okay I guess we should get up and go greet everyone"

I didn't even bother getting dressed as I made my down the steps. My parents were already up and separating presents of course Abby's pile was the biggest.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Edward said handing Abby over to Carlisle

We wasted no time and got right into gifts. Abby got mostly more clothes and toys. My mom got me some baby formula in case I wanted to quit breast feeding. **(Okay I don't want to go through what everyone got so just imagine it.) **I opened Edward gift next and I almost cried. It was a beautiful locket. When you opened it was a picture of Abby on one side and the other side was a picture of Abby, Edward, and I right after she was born. I still looked a little tired from giving birth. I turned towards Edward to see him smiling at me.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Edward I love it thank you" I hugged him tightly

"You're welcome love, I'm just happy that you let me get you something" he said

"Oh I got you something too!" I said reaching down and grabbing a box

He opened and smiled at me. "Bella I love it, thank you love"

"You're welcome, you're not easy to shop for" I laughed

I got him some engraved dog tags with the dates of our wedding and Abby's birth date. I also got him a chain so he could wear it as a necklace if he wanted to. We continued opening gifts for another hour or so. We then had another Christmas dinner while Alice put on a fashion show to show off all her new clothes that Jasper got her. Around 10 o clock my mom sighed and looked towards us slowly.

"What is it mom?"

"My plane leaves in 2 hours" she sighed "I got to get going"

"I'll drive you Renée" Charlie offered

She nodded, said her goodbyes and they left.

"Merry Christmas everyone" she said

"Call me when you land" I called out

"Alright everyone I think it's time I put Bella to bed" Edward laughed at me

He grabbed Abby while helping me walk up the stairs and into our room.

"Edward I'm not tired" I said

"I know I just wanted to be alone. Christmas isn't over yet. Go lay down I'll be right back"

I did as I was told and laid down in the bed. A few minutes later I heard Edward walk in and climb into the bed. I screamed when he grabbed my legs and pulled me down towards him. He ran his long fingers up my lags and to my stomach where he leaned down and kissed me. I moaned and moved to take off my shirt. Now I knew what he wanted. I sat up and unbuttoned his shirt and he threw it on the floor. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and pulled his face closer to mine. His hands found the small of my back and pulled my closer. I would never get tired of him.

"Merry Christmas Bella" he panted

"Merry Christmas Edward"

I really did have the perfect life. I had a perfect husband, daughter, and family (besides Rosalie.) there was nothing else I could ask for. There was nothing else that I needed or wanted other than to be changed, but I knew that it would happen in another year. Edward and I both agreed that we would wait to change me because of Abigail. But after last night that changed everything. There was one thing that I wanted more than anything.

**Yeah! I finally finished this story! But don't worry there will be a sequel. So review if you liked and review if you didn't. I made this chapter really long. Review if you want a sequel.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	26. Sequel is up

**First chapter to Impossible Dreams is up. Please read it and review if you want me to continue!**

**Thanks so much guys1**

**LaurenXOXO**


End file.
